


Anemophily

by Eggsyobsessed, zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: When Michelle suddenly passes away Merlin and Eggsy make the decision to adopt four-year-old Daisy. It doesn't go quite as easily as they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anemophily - pollenation distributed by the wind
> 
> Artwork created by the amazing eggsyobsessed.

 

“Mmm…something smells good in here.” Merlin wanders into the kitchen and kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. “And dinner does, too.”

“Perv.” Eggsy turns his head to give Merlin a kiss. “Hello, babe.”

“My Eggsy.” Merlin gives him a thorough kiss in return. “I do love when ye are home from a mission for a few days…although my waistline does not.” He rubs a hand over his nonexistent stomach.

“Yeah, right,” Eggsy snorts. “Know you. You’ll go to the gym like mad as soon as I’m off on my next assignment. Yer fuckin’ fit, Hamish, an’ sexy as hell.”

“Thank ye…but I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Oh, here we go.” Eggsy turns back to his pan of onions and peppers. “I’m so old, I’m disgusting, ye should nae be wasting your time with a dinosaur like me,” he whines in his best Scottish accent. Merlin pokes him. “You can just miss me with that shit. Yer fit as fuck an’ I love every glorious inch of ya.” He reaches around without looking and grabs at Merlin’s cock. “Some inches more than others.”

“Charming,” Merlin says, nipping at Eggsy’s neck. “Could we perhaps turn off the stove and ye could reassure me of all this?”

“Perv,” Eggsy repeats, grinning as Merlin’s arms go around him. His phone rings and he groans. He groans louder as Merlin slides his hand into Eggsy’s jeans pocket to pull it out. “Stop,” he whines. “Oh, hey, Mum.”

“Babe…ya home from your trip?”

“Yeah, Mum.”

“Go all right?”

“Yes, thanks for asking.” Eggsy sighs. He feels Merlin sag against his back. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah. I’m just…I’m not feeling my best. Must have caught a bug or something. Could ya come get Daisy?”

“And keep her overnight!” Eggsy hears a male voice yell in the background.

“Mum,” Eggsy sighs, dropping his head. Merlin slowly turns him around to see his face. “Izzat Dean?”

“Yeah. Came over to check on me. Not like you ever check on me. Too busy playin’ house with your old geezer to worry about your mum.”

“Of course I worry about you,” Eggsy says through clenched teeth, pinching at his nose. “He ain’t an old geezer, he’s my boyfriend. And he has a name.”

“Yeah, Hamish, I know. Bet yer neighbors know it too…bet he has ya shouting it enough,” she says snidely and tears actually jump into Eggsy’s eyes. She’s high, he knows it, but it doesn’t make it easier. “Ya coming to get her or not?”

Eggsy looks at Merlin, who has obviously heard the entire conversation. Merlin gives him a smile, kisses his nose, and goes to the cupboard for a box of macaroni-and-cheese. “Yeah, Mum, be right over.”

 

As soon as Michelle opens the door Eggsy sees his instinct about her was correct. Her pupils are blown wide although her eyes are barely open. “Hello babe.”

“Mum,” Eggsy says, dutifully kissing her cheek. She’s lost weight, her hair is dirty and stringy, and her clothes are wrinkled. “Sorry ya ain’t feeling well.”

“It happens.” She shrugs and lets him in.

Eggsy can’t help but growl a bit as he sees Dean in his old spot on the sofa. It’s a new flat, new sofa, but he’s still sitting there like he’s a king and the sofa is his throne. “Really, Mum? Got ya this new place, found ya a job…an’ yer lettin’ him sniff around again?”

She grabs him by the arm and drags him into the kitchen, fingernails digging into his elbow. “Ya got no right ta talk to me like that. I’m yer Mum.”

“I know that, and it’s because of that I’m sayin’ anything! Mum, you was doin’ so well…all cleaned up an’ everything. Ya can’t go into work…”

“I quit that job.” Michelle waves her hand in the air. “Boss was a bitch.”

Eggsy stares at her. “Mum…when?”

“Thursday.” She raises her eyebrows. “Only took ya three days ta find out.”

“Mum, you act like I’m sitting on my arse watching telly all day.” Eggsy sends an angry look in Dean’s direction. “I work all the time…I spend days on the road. Can’t be callin’ ya every single day.”

“Yeah, I know. Poor Eggsy, working his cute little arse off snippin’ fabric an’ dressin’ up poncy blokes like that friend of yours…Harry.”

“That snippin’ fabric is payin’ for yer flat,” Eggsy points out, although he knows it’s falling on deaf ears.

“And I bet if I said something was wrong with Daisy, you’d be calling every day.”

Eggsy cannot deny this. “Mum…I’m worried about ya. Quittin’ yer job, hanging around Dean…and whatever yer on now.”

“What I do with my free time is none of your business. Maybe if ya got yer bloke’s dick outta yer arse for five minutes and paid attention to your real family, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Eggsy leans back and clutches the counter. “What?”

“Ya heard me. Was doin’ good, yeah…ya cared about me then. Cared about my health an’ all, cared about yer sister. Now ya got yer old man an’ we don’t matter. Maybe I get lonely. Maybe I worry, too. Dean keeps the loneliness away, an’ what he gives me helps with the worryin’, too.”

“Mum,” Eggsy whispers. “I’m sorry. I’m…I’m doin’ my best.”

“I know you think so,” she says. “Now why dontcha get yer sister…she’s been askin’ fer ya all day.”

“Where is she?”

“Playin’ in her room.”

Eggsy darts around Michelle and hurries down the hall, ignoring Dean. He opens the bedroom door and smiles as soon as he sees his sister. “Dais.”

“Eggsy!” She jumps up and runs into his arms.

“Oh, Daisy, ya look so pretty,” he lies. She’s wearing a dress that is obviously too small for her, with socks that don’t match and a pair of trainers.

“Thanks…I got dressed all by myself this morning!”

“Ya look twenty years old.”

“I’m not twenty, I’m four!” She holds up four fingers.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he says in mock dismay. “Gonna bring ya home with me, spend the night with me and Hamish…how does that sound?”

“Hammy! YAY!” She screams.

“Now, let’s find ya something else to wear…something special.” He digs through her drawers and pulls out a pair of jeans and a pretty pink top. He decides the mismatched socks can stay. He helps her out of the dress and into the other outfit. He quickly packs a bag along with a few stuffies and some books. “Ready?”

“Can we go to the park?”

“Not tonight, flower, it’s nighttime. Maybe tomorrow.”

He takes her hand and leads her out through the living room. “Bye, Mummy.”

“Bye, Daisy.” Michelle at least kisses her cheek and hugs her. “Say bye to yer Da.”

“Bye…Da,” Daisy says quietly. Dean ignores her.

“Bye, Mum.” Eggsy kisses her cheek again.

“Yeah, bye.”

 

“Hammy!” Daisy yells as soon as she gets through their door.

“I beg your pardon…have we met?” Merlin asks as he walks down the hall. Her face falls. “I was told a little girl was coming to stay…but here is a very beautiful young lady.”

“I am a little girl!” Daisy says with a laugh, hugging his legs. “But Eggsy said I was twenty!”

“Twenty…maybe he needs to learn how to count.” Merlin scoops her up and kisses her cheek.

“I can count to twenty,” she tells him.  
“One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…beleven…twelve…threeteen…fourteen…fiveteen…twenty.”

“Very good,” Merlin tells her as he carries her toward the kitchen. “Definitely better than your brother.”

Eggsy can’t help but smile as he follows them down the hall. It was love at first sight for Daisy when she met Merlin, which had surprised Eggsy beyond belief. Merlin can be quite intimidating, even to adults. But she’d climbed onto his lap, asked him why he was bald, and his answer had surprised Eggsy even more. “I lost all my hair when I was five…because I dinnae eat my vegetables.” Daisy had stared in shock. “I love vegetables,” she’d whispered, and that was that. They were best friends.

“Smells great, babe,” Eggsy says to Merlin as he gets Daisy situated in her booster chair. “Thanks so much for finishing up.”

“Never a problem. I knew ye had to pick the princess up in her carriage,” Merlin says with a grin. Eggsy kisses him anyway.

“It smells weird.” Daisy wrinkles her nose.

“Well, you ain’t havin’ what we’re havin’, so ya don’t gotta worry.” Eggsy spoons mac-and-cheese onto a plate for her. Merlin has buttered bread ready for her as well, along with some raw carrots. He pours lemonade into a cup with a lid and hands it to her.

“Fanks, Hammy,” she says politely.

“Good lass,” Merlin replies.

“Mum’s sick,” Daisy announces as they fill their own plates and sits down. “So we get to have a sleepover.”

“Ye are always welcome for a sleepover, Daisy,” Merlin tells her. He looks at Eggsy. “I’m sorry your mother is sick. Do ye think she will improve soon?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says simply, giving a pointed look in Daisy’s direction.

“Good.” Merlin looks at Daisy. “Wipe your face with the napkin, lass.”

“Okay.” She wipes her entire face instead of just her mouth and Eggsy can’t help but snort with laughter. “What?”

“Nothing.” The laughter comes out and even Merlin smiles.

“What?” Daisy says, giggling along even though she doesn’t know why Eggsy’s laughing.

“Ya make me smile, flower, that’s all.”

“Yep. Cuz I’m a clown,” she replies.

“Who told you that?”

“Mum. She says you was a clown too, when you were little, and me an’ you are two…two peas…peas in…”

“Peas in a pod?” Merlin suggests.

“Yeah!” Daisy exclaims.

Eggsy smiles. His mother couldn’t have given him a better compliment.

 

“This flower the king plucked and place in Eliza’s bosom…when she awoke from her swoon with peace and happiness in her heart,” Merlin reads. Daisy yawns and her eyes slowly flutter closed. “And all the church bells rang of themselves, and the birds came in great troops. And a marriage procession returned to the castle, such as no king had ever before seen.” Merlin slowly closes the book of fairytales but doesn’t move, making sure she’s truly asleep. “Dream of fantasies and beautiful things, my princess.” He kisses her forehead and slides off the bed, returning the book to its place on the large bookcase. Eggsy tiptoes in from his place at the door and kisses her forehead as well, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“Ya know she can’t understand most of what yer reading,” Eggsy points out once they’re safely downstairs.

“Aye, but there is no need to coddle to her. She is a very intelligent lass, and she will understand soon enough. Reading to a child improves their receptive AND expressive language skills, as well as their vocabulary.”

“Sounds like you been doing some research.” Eggsy puts his arms around him and kisses him.

“Aye, but perhaps I should focus more on you and YOUR vocabulary,” Merlin teases.

“Fuck off,” Eggsy growls, and heads for the living room to make them each a drink.

Merlin collapses onto the sofa. He loves Eggsy’s sister as if she were his own blood, but she is exhausting. He’d never planned on children, and the small doses of Daisy Baker are definitely enough to keep him happy, although he’d gladly fall on a blade for her. “Do ye want to tell me what happened?”

“Hmm?” Eggsy says as he pours the scotch.

“Something happened at your mothers. I could see it in your eyes.”

Eggsy sighs and comes to sit next to him, snuggling close as he hands over his drink. “She just…fuck.”

“That explains it,” Merlin says wryly.

“She’s getting back with Dean, I think…and she’s using again. Blames me.”

“You?”

“Yeah…says I ignore her, she’s lonely.”

“Lad, please tell me ye dinnae believe her.” When Eggsy doesn’t answer, Merlin pushes him away a bit to look him in the eye. “Eggsy, ye have done so much for her, more than was ever required. She is a grown adult, and should be capable of looking after herself as well as Daisy. Ye work so hard and give her almost every penny.”

“Thanks to you,” Eggsy mutters. Merlin kisses his forehead. Eggsy had moved in with him three months prior, and Merlin flat out refused to take one penny from him for utilities or anything else.

“On V-Day one of your first thoughts was of her safety…and Daisy’s. Ye made sure they were taken care of. Ye went back to them, pulled her away from Dean. Ye held her hand as she got herself straight. What more could ye have done?”

“Dunno…could call her more.”

“When? When ye are sitting in a tree outside the house of a mark? When ye are waltzing with the wife of a drug kingpin? When ye are running for your life? Ye can only do so much.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right. I wish I had someone that cares for me the way you care for your mother.”

Eggsy looks at him as if he’s grown another head. “Uh, hello…ya got that person right fuckin’ here, you idiot.”

“You care for me?”

“I care for you,” Eggsy says with a grin. He takes their drinks and puts them on the coffee table before straddling Merlin’s lap. “Wanna know how much?”

“The lass…”

“Well, guess you’ll just hafta be quiet, now, won’t ya?” Eggsy whispers as he pulls his hoodie off.

 

“Hammy, can I come over for breakfast every day?” Daisy says from her seat between them in the Kingsman cab.

“No, I’m afraid not. I took the day off work to spend with ye…normally I don’t even have breakfast.”

“And don’t get me started on THAT,” Eggsy says with a frown.

“But ya make the best pancakes ever,” she tells him. “Ever in the whole world.”

“Thank ye, lass,” Merlin tells her, rubbing his nose against her cheek. She giggles and pats the top of his head.

The cab pulls up in front of the flat and Eggsy asks the driver to wait. “C’mon, Daisy.”

“I don’t wanna!” She shrieks. “Wanna go back home with you.”

Eggsy sighs. “Flower, please. Mr. Jim doesn’t need to hear you in a strop.”

“Got three kids of my own, Galahad. This is nothing,” the driver promises him.

“I’ll go up and knock,” Merlin tells Eggsy, hoping Daisy might settle down without him standing and watching. He takes the steps two at a time and knocks at the door. No answer. He waits a moment and knocks again. Still no answer. “Michelle, it’s Hamish,” he calls quietly. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Eggsy isn’t watching and pulls a ring of keys from his pocket. He has a skeleton key for every Kingsman house and flat, although Eggsy doesn’t need to know that.

Merlin unlocks the door and steps inside. He calls Michelle’s name as he passes by the kitchen. The television is on in the living room but the two figures on the sofa aren’t watching.

 

“Thank ya, Daisy,” Eggsy says, sighing with relief when she finally climbs out of the car. “Thank you as well, Jim.”

“No problem, sir.”

Eggsy’s surprised to see Merlin come striding back down to the cab. “She didn’t say anything to ya, did she?”

“Nae,” Merlin says. He looks down at Eggsy and swallows hard. “Perhaps we could keep the lass a few more hours.”

“Yay!” Daisy shouts, jumping up and down.

“Why?”

“Why not? We have the rest of the day, why not have Daisy spend it with us.”

Eggsy notices Merlin cannot look him in the eye. “Hamish…what’s going on? They aren’t there, are they?”

“Oh, they’re there,” Merlin says. “Beloved…”

Eggsy swallows hard. Merlin only calls him that in very serious, very intimate situations. He shoves past his boyfriend and hurries up to the door of the flat. “What tha fuck, Mum? Why ya…” He freezes as he enters the living room. Dean and Michelle are on the sofa, collapsed against one another. Their eyes are closed but they don’t move when Eggsy comes in. He reaches for the remote and slowly turns off the television. He comes over to stand in front of them. “Mum…Mum, brought Daisy back.” Michelle doesn’t stir. “Mum,” he whispers. He kicks Dean’s foot hard but the man doesn’t move. “Mum.” Eggsy falls to his knees by her feet, taking her hand and kissing it. “Mum…Mummy…”

“Eggsy.” Strong hands grab him by the shoulders.

“Fuck off.” Eggsy shrugs away.

“Eggsy…”

“I said fuck off!” Eggsy yells. He holds his mother’s limp hand against his face and weeps. She was right. He let her down, didn’t care enough. Didn’t call enough, didn’t visit enough. And now she’s gone. The woman who raised him on her own, the one who sang him to sleep and kissed his cuts and bruises…she’s gone. Although if Eggsy lets himself really think about it, he realizes that woman’s been gone for a very long time.

“Eggsy, your sister is outside. She needs you.” Hamish’s voice is quiet.

“I don’t…I can’t…” He kisses Michelle’s fingertips.

“She needs you, and we need to call the proper authorities.”

Daisy’s laugh filters through the open door. Eggsy takes a ragged breath and kisses his mother’s hand again. “Daisy.” He stands up and takes a deep breath. “All right, then.” He turns around and walks out the door without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Eggsy signs yet another paper and sighs, burying his face in his hands for a moment. It’s been four days. Four days since his world changed. Four days since his mother died. He supposes he should be happy; from what the coroner said, they’d pretty much passed out and passed away. No pain, no suffering. Whatever they’d taken was laced with something fairly strong, which doesn’t surprise Eggsy. He’s sure Dean never did much background research when someone offered him something new.

Michelle didn’t have a will, of course, but then she didn’t have many affairs to settle. Eggsy had gone into the flat the day before and taken anything he thought Daisy might want, as well as a few mementos of his own. Everything else was donated or thrown away, Merlin made sure of that. He’d stepped in while Eggsy was still wrapped in his grief, making sure everything was taken care of appropriately. Funeral arrangements were made quickly; Michelle didn’t have much family to speak of, and the family she did have weren’t close to her. Eggsy still had a service, however, and now, four hours later, he’s exhausted. Michelle’s parents had demanded to see Daisy, but Eggsy put his foot down. Daisy had no clue what was going on, and he didn’t want her surrounded by strangers in a situation she didn’t understand. Merlin had offered to keep her home and watch her, and Eggsy could have kissed his feet. Merlin was another situation he didn’t want to discuss with his family. They wouldn’t understand, and it wasn’t their concern.

Now he was signing paperwork regarding Daisy’s future. There was nothing in writing but he is her closest blood relative. No one else in the family had said they wanted her, but that didn’t matter. Daisy belongs with him. The Kingsman legal department has been working with him, doing their best to move things along as easily as possible. They weren’t well-versed in child custody situations, of course, but they’re doing everything they can. The only thing he has to do is sign one more paper…but he cannot do that without having one more conversation with Merlin. Merlin has accepted Daisy into their home without question, but this is a big step.

Eggsy actually puts his head and arms down on the table and weeps. He wasn’t ready for this. He’s twenty-five, an international spy. He wasn’t planning on being a father for a long time, if ever. But he needs to do this. Daisy needs him and that’s all that matters. He’ll deal with his own heart later.

He finally wipes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. After stacking the papers he stands up and stretches. He slowly plods up the stairs to the second floor, smiling as he heads for the master bedroom. There are splashing noises coming from the en suite; Merlin is giving Daisy a bath. Eggsy leans in the doorway of the bedroom, just listening for a moment.

“Hammy…is Eggsy sad?”

“Aye, lass. He is. Here…don’t forget your whale.”

“I don’t like the whale. I like the dolphin.”

“All right…here is the dolphin.”

“Did I make him mad?” Eggsy closes his eyes.

“Nae, lass! Ye have done nothing. He is sad because…because your mum had to go away.”

“Mum went away?”

“Aye.” Eggsy holds his breath. They’ve decided that whenever one of them thinks the time is right, they’ll tell her. She’s a smart girl and they knew she’d start asking questions sooner or later. “She was sick…and she died.”

“She was sick. Did you call a doctor?”

“Well, she was so sick a doctor couldn’t help.”

“And now she’s…she died?”

“Aye, lass. I’m sorry.”

“And Eggsy is sad.” The splashing stops for a moment. “Can I go see her?”

“Nae, Daisy…when someone dies, ye cannae see them in front of you, but you can remember them in your heart and think of them all the time. Ye can think of things about them that made ye happy.”

“Mum used to sing to me when she put me to bed. But Eggsy can sing to me now.”

“Aye…he has a lovely voice.”

“And…and Mum made me sandwiches shaped like hearts.” Eggsy hears Daisy begin to sniffle. “I wanna see her!”

“Oh, my lass.” Merlin’s voice chokes up a bit. “I know ye do. But Eggsy has pictures of her, and ye can look at them all the time. And ye and Eggsy can share stories about her and always remember her.”

“I love you, Hammy.” Eggsy presses his face to the wall and cries.

“I love ye, too, lass. Here. Let’s shampoo your hair and then ye can play.”

“Hammy, when I grow up I’m going to marry you.” Eggsy snickers through his tears.

“Well, lass, that is a very kind proposal…but I am an old man. When ye are old enough to get married, I will be very VERY old. So I cannae marry ye.”

“Well, then…I’ll marry Eggsy.”

“But what if I want to marry Eggsy?” Eggsy shoves his fist into his mouth, eyes wide.

“You want to marry him forever and ever?”

“Perhaps. What would ye think about that?”

“I think he might say yes.”

“Well, lass, we shall have to see about that. But it will be our secret. Can ye keep that big of a secret?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Eggsy decides it’s time to make his presence known. He bangs the door against the wall a bit before entering the en suite. “Well, what’s goin’ on in here? A swim party? Why wasn’t I invited?” He grins as he sees that Merlin’s vest is almost completely soaked.

“I have a dolphin and a whale,” Daisy announces, holding up her new bath toys.

“I love them,” Eggsy replies. He comes over and strokes Merlin’s head. “Hey babe.”

“Hello, my Eggsy.” Merlin turns so he can kiss Eggsy’s palm. He slowly stands up, wincing as his knees pop. “Are ye all right?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Don’t feel like cookin’, though…maybe just this once we could order pizza.”

“Pizza?” Merlin makes a face. “But I don’t know ANYONE who likes pizza.”

“I like pizza,” Daisy volunteers.

“You’re right. I don’t really like pizza, either,” Eggsy admits.

“I LIKE PIZZA!” Daisy hollers.

“Inside voice, flower,” Eggsy says as he and Merlin both wince. “Why dontcha change yer shirt and call it in, Hamish? I’ll finish here.”

“Very well.” Merlin peels the damp shirt off and Eggsy sighs. “Behave,” Merlin says without looking back.

Eggsy snorts and helps Daisy finish her bath. As he gets her out of the tub and starts to towel her down, she says, “Mum died.”

“Yeah, flower…she did.”

“Hammy says she’s never coming back.”

“That’s…that’s right.” Eggsy wraps her little body in the large towel and holds her close. 

“Do I have to go away and never come back?”

“Of course not, Daisy. Not ever.” He squeezes her tighter. 

 

Dinner is a rowdy affair but it’s exactly what Eggsy needs. He puts Daisy into her pajamas right after her bath, and she looks adorable in her pink unicorn footies, light brown hair in pigtails. She’s being very good, carefully eating her pizza and actually using her napkin, but Merlin is doing silly things to make her laugh. He eats his first slice upside down, and the second from the crust out. Eggsy falls in love with him a bit more with every passing moment. He gives her two chocolate biscuits for dessert and she thanks him politely.

“If someone helps carry their dishes to the sink and goes to brush their teeth, maybe they could watch Peppa before bed,” Eggsy says.

“Down please,” she says immediately, and Merlin helps her down from her booster. She carries her dish and cup to the sink and marches to the stairs. Merlin follows her, shaking his head in amusement. Once she’s back downstairs Eggsy gets her settled on the sofa and cues up Peppa the Pig on the television. 

“We’ll be in the kitchen if ya need us, flower,” Eggsy says.

“Okay.” She doesn’t take her eyes from the television.

Merlin makes them each a cup of tea as Eggsy cleans up the rest of their dinner. “Ya told her about mum.”

“Aye…she asked why ye were sad. I hope I dinnae overstep…”

“Hamish, we agreed that if it felt right, we’d tell her. Bet you did it better than I ever could. Yer so great with her.”

“I deal with stroppy brats on a daily basis, ye forget,” Merlin teases.

“Oh fuck off,” Eggsy grumbles. He brings the stack of papers to the table. “Read through everything from Legal…signed where I gotta sign. Few more hoops to jump through, but it can be official as long as I sign this.” He pulls the page from the bottom of the stack. 

“Why didn’t ye sign it? Do ye need a new pen?” Merlin pats at his pockets.

“No, babe. Not the pen. I just…I needed to talk to ya first.”

“Me?” Merlin stares at him.

“Yeah. We been together two years, the best years of my life, swear down.” Eggsy takes Merlin’s hands and kisses them. “I know we gotta unique relationship…we’re apart more than we’re together. That works for us, although sometimes it’s so fuckin’ hard being away from you. But this…this is big. I sign this paper, I’m a dad. I’m Daisy’s mother and father, forever. And you didn’t sign up for that. So…” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “I completely understand if ya don’t wanna do this.”

“Ye mean…break up?” Merlin looks horrified.

“No. Not really. I mean, maybe me and Daisy should get our own place. That way ya don’t got her underfoot, and ya don’t gotta deal with…”

“Eggsy.” Merlin leans in and shuts him up with the most tender kiss Eggsy’s ever experienced. “Ye are right. We have never discussed the idea of children. But this is so very different. This isn’t a babe, a newborn who needs us every waking minute. This is your little sister, a sweet lass who has absolutely no one else. I know ye never questioned taking her in, and I support ye one hundred percent. But as to the idea of ye leaving, moving somewhere else…I would hate that. I am selfish…I want ye with me whenever I can have ye. And if that means having Daisy here as well…that’s how it is, then. I must be honest…when this all happened and she came here, I figured it would be forever.”

“Babe.” Eggsy swallows the huge lump in his throat. “I can’t…I…”

“Come here, lad.” Merlin pushes back from the table. He takes Eggsy by the hand and tugs him to actually sit on his lap. Eggsy begins to sob, pressing his face into Merlin’s jumper. “Let it out,” Merlin whispers. “It has been a horrible day for ye, a horrible week. Ye have been so strong, just let it out.”

“My mum is gone,” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye…I am so sorry, lad.” Merlin gently rocks him, kissing his head. “I want to be here for ye, whenever ye need me. Please stay. I want to be here for both of ye.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Eggsy asks, sniffling and wiping at his face.

“Ye have gorgeous thighs and an arse I could bounce a coin off of…that’s quite enough.” Eggsy giggles and pinches his side. “Ye are a loving, smart, beautiful soul, and I love ye. I am the one who is undeserving.”

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers. “You are my everything.”

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment before tenderly kissing. Merlin’s hand pets through his hair as Eggsy’s hand cups Merlin’s face. “Ye are my core,” Merlin murmurs.

“Eggsy, Peppa is…” Daisy’s eyes widen as she enters the kitchen. “Do you have a booboo, Eggsy? Is Hammy kissing it?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says, wiping at his eyes. “Hammy’s kisses are magic.”

“I hit my knee on the table.” She bends her leg and almost falls over as she lifts her knee.

“Oh, what a poor lass.” Eggsy lifts her up so Merlin can kiss her knee. “I think we should all watch Peppa until bedtime. Will that help?”

“Yay!” Daisy runs off to the living room.

“I can think of a few booboos that might need kissing,” Eggsy says innocently as he stands. He runs a hand over his groin.

“Cheeky lad,” Merlin growls, pinching his arse as he walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re coming back, right?” Daisy says anxiously as Merlin and Eggsy puts their coats on. 

“Aye, lass. We just need to go speak with Mr. Harry for a bit.” Merlin chucks her under the chin.

“Roxy will take good care of ya,” Eggsy tells her. “I thought she could take you to pick the paint for your room.”

“Paint?”

“Aye. I think a big girl like you can pick the color, don’t you?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah! And I like Roxy.” 

“She likes you,” Eggsy tells her. He looks out the window. “And here she comes now.”

Merlin opens the front door. “Hello, Lanc…I mean, Roxy.”

“Hello, Merlin.” Roxy smiles at him and squats down in front of Daisy. “Daisy!”

“Roxy!” Daisy squeals and gives her a hug.

“You be good for Roxy. Ya eat what she gives yo, and you obey,” Eggsy says sternly. “And when she says it’s time to lay down and rest, you rest.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Daisy says. He gives her a hug.

“Thanks, Rox, I appreciate this.” Eggsy hugs her as well.

“We should nae be long.”

“Take your time…go for lunch or something.” Roxy practically shoves them out the door. “Girl time.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, laughing as he takes Merlin’s hand.

Merlin continues to hold it as they climb into the back of the Kingsman cab. “I think lunch sounds nice.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a grin. He won’t say it out loud, but it’s nice to have a few moments to themselves. It’s only been two weeks but Eggsy’s been home with Daisy almost every day while Merlin goes into HQ. It’s like he’s been getting to know her as an actual person instead of just the little sister he visits, and he’s noticing some things he hadn’t before. She has a quick temper but at the same time is fearful if one of them raises their voice. She’s very good at playing quietly, although she will get quite loud if she wants their attention, which she often does. Eggsy makes a mental note to ask Merlin what he thinks about maybe having her see a therapist.

They enjoy the silence of the cab as they head for the shop, Eggsy’s head on Merlin’s shoulder throughout the entire ride. “Good morning, Galahad…Merlin.” Andrew smiles at them both and comes out from behind the counter to shake Eggsy’s hand. “May I please express my condolences regarding the loss of your mother,” he says to Eggsy. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, Andrew.” Eggsy shakes his hand and squeezes the man’s other shoulder. “Appreciate it.”

Eggsy receives similar greetings as he heads for Harry’s office, and by the time they arrive he’s overcome with emotion. “Take a minute, my Eggsy,” Merlin whispers as they knock on Harry’s door. Eggsy mutely nods and enters the room as soon as Harry calls them in. He goes to the sofa and sits down for a moment, holding his head in his hands. 

“Is everything all right?” Harry asks anxiously, almost jumping to his feet. Eggsy hears Merlin murmur quietly before heading for the side table to make tea. “Oh, my dear boy.” Harry comes to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Eggsy breaks under the pressure of Harry’s love and turns to bury his face in Harry’s chest for just a moment. Harry says nothing, simply holds him close and presses his cheek to Eggsy’s head. A pocket square is shoved at him and he giggles a bit, using it to wipe his cheeks. He pulls back and pretends to blow his nose in it, loving the look of horror on Harry’s face. “Just kidding, bruv.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Sorry, I just…I think I’m fine until someone’s nice to me.”

“And God knows I am NEVER nice to ye,” Merlin says with a snort.

“Other than you.”

“I understand. You are a valued agent and a good person. Of course everyone wishes to give you their support. I’m just sorry we could not attend the funeral.”

“Yeah, might have looked a little weird.” Eggsy hands the pocket square back. “Thanks.” He stands up and squares his shoulder a bit.

“Any time. You know I am always here for you.”

“I do, Haz, thanks.” Eggsy gives him a brief hug and goes to sit next to Merlin. “Thanks, babe.” He sips gratefully at the tea.

“So.” Harry slips back into his chair, at the same time slipping into his Arthur persona. “We need to discuss a few things.”

“Aye.” Merlin puts down his cup. “I will occasionally have to work from home when Galahad is out in the field. We will figure things out if I am required at HQ, but for now I am well-equipped to operate out of my home office. I’ve also been working with my staff to take over a few things in my absence.”

“Galahad, I do not wish to rush you back into the field, but as always your talents are valued and missed.”

“I’m ready whenever you are, Arthur.”

They both turn to stare at him. “It’s only been a few weeks, Galahad, and your life has had a bit of a turnaround,” Harry says quietly. “Are you sure…”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy says quickly. “Don’t think it’s good fer me to sit around and think about it, ya know? Besides, me and Merlin got it under control.” He glances at his boyfriend. “Don’t we?”

“Aye,” Merlin replies.

“Well, perhaps next week we could start working you back into rotation, try to keep you fairly local?” Harry suggests. “I’m not trying to hold you back, Galahad, but with your sister in your home now, I believe it’s wise to start slowly.”

“Whatever ya think is appropriate, sir,” Eggsy says respectfully. “Appreciate ya looking out for me.”

“I will always look out for you, my boy.” Harry gives him a warm smile.

 

Merlin and Eggsy have a wonderful lunch date in one of their favorite cafes. Eggsy looks relaxed for the first time in days, a bit of the weight seeming to fall from his shoulder. He steals food from Merlin’s plate, teases him, and plays a bit of footsie with him under the table. “Are ye sure ye are ready to go back in the field?” Merlin asks as he pays the bill.

“Yeah. I think normal is best for all of us…whatever our normal might be.”

“I agree,” Merlin says. “While it’s been nice having time to play with the lass, treat every day as a holiday, we must start to create routine for her. For all of us.”

“All, c’mon, Hamish…why ya gotta rain on our parades?” But Eggsy takes Merlin’s hand as he says it and he knows he’s teasing.

“Someone has to be the adult.”

“I’m an adult.”

“When?” Merlin asks, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe tonight after Daisy goes to bed…I’ll show you just how much of an adult I am.” The words are whispered against Merlin’s shoulder and he shivers at the thought. They’ve barely had time to kiss with Daisy in the house. They’re both a little apprehensive about her getting out of bed and wandering into their room. 

“Promises promises,” Merlin says lightly.

“I will keep this promise,” Eggsy vows.

They hold hands as they go up the walk to their front door, and Merlin pulls Eggsy close before they get to the house. “I love ye, my Eggsy. Ye are brave and wonderful and I am blessed to have ye.”

“Hamish,” Eggsy says in surprise. “What the…”

“I just needed to say it,” Merlin says, and it’s true. He can see the times that Eggsy doubts himself, and he feels the need to lift him up as much as possible. He himself is still quite nervous about dealing with Daisy on a regular basis, and has decided to simply play it by ear.

“Thanks,” Eggsy whispers. He kisses Merlin before unlocking the door.

“Awww…no!” They hear Daisy whine. “Go away, Eggsy! Go away, Hammy!”

“Well…I guess we know if she’s been having fun,” Eggsy says with a grin.

Daisy comes running down the hall. “Walk,” Merlin tells her. She ignores him and he sighs. 

“She’s being careful,” Eggsy says. “Have fun?”

“Yeah. Me an’ Roxy picked out paint…pink! And we went to get our nails done an’ we had tea an’ cakes!” Daisy waves her hands in the air.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Eggsy says.

“Aye, lass,” Merlin agrees. She holds up her arms and he easily scoops her up. “See? We told ye we would come back.”

She says nothing, simply snuggles against him and hugs him tight. “Thanks again, Rox,” Eggsy says as she approaches the door. “I’m sure ya had better things ta do today.”

“Better things than get manicures and go for tea? I doubt it,” Roxy says with a grin. She hugs Eggsy and kisses his cheek, gives Merlin a brief hug, and hugs Daisy from Merlin’s arms. “Thank you for a lovely day, Daisy.”

“Fanks for watching me,” Daisy says, and Eggsy beams with pride.

“Call any time.” She gives them one last wave and heads out the door.

“Know it’s early, but I’m gonna poke around, get something out for dinner,” Eggsy says, heading for the kitchen. 

“I can help!” Daisy wriggles from Merlin’s arms and hops to the ground. He winces as something twinges in his back.

“Walk!” He calls after her, but yet again she ignores him.

They spend the rest of the afternoon doing chores around the house, Daisy occasionally ‘helping.’ Merlin uses this as an excuse to see what she’s capable of, and Eggsy finally turns and looks at him. “Ya turning her into Cinderella, mate?”

“Nae…she is old enough to help out around the house, aren’t ye, Daisy?”

“Yes!” She nods emphatically.

“She’s awful young,” Eggsy says with a frown.

“She is nae too young to learn how to be a productive member of the household, Eggsy. And don’t ye think it will make her feel good to see how it feels after a job well done?” He thinks for a moment. “I believe Daisy’s responsibility will be to put the spoons away after we wash dishes, to dust the two tables in the living room, and to help get the laundry out of the dryer.”

“I can do all that!” Daisy exclaims. “I am the best helper ever.”

“Ye know, lass, I believe ye are right,” Merlin tells her. “And other times if ye wish to help with things, ye can ask.”

“I am the BEST helper,” she sings to herself as she dances around the room.

“No one made me do chores growing up,” Eggsy mutters. Merlin frowns, wondering if he’s overstepped some sort of boundary. “And then I grew up lazy as fuck.” He smiles at Merlin. “Hamish…we are so damn lucky to have you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Merlin says but he welcomes the kiss he receives. “Now if I could only get YOU to do YOUR chores.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy snaps and Merlin laughs.

After dinner Daisy helps to clear the table, and as soon as Eggsy washes the dishes and Merlin dries them, she grabs the spoons and puts them in the drawer. “We’ll see how long this eagerness lasts,” Merlin says, grinning. “Now it is bath time.”

“Don’t wanna bath! Wanna watch telly!”

“Hamish is right, flower. Bath time, then jammies. Ya might not get telly time tonight.”

She stomps her foot and crosses her arms over her chest. “Don’t wanna bath.”

“I’m sorry, Daisy, but ya don’t gotta choice.” She howls and runs upstairs. Eggsy sighs. 

“I wonder if this whole throwing a tantrum thing is genetic?” Merlin asks innocently.

“I don’t throw tantrums.” Merlin looks at him. “I don’t!”

“Of course you don’t.”

“Wanker.” Eggsy comes over and puts his arms around Merlin. “Maybe next time I’m being naughty ya gotta punish me.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin moans as Eggsy rubs against him. They turn around as they hear little feet enter the room.

“Can I have bubbles?”

“Of course ye may, lass,” Merlin tells her.

“Ya don’t yell at grown-ups, Daisy,” Eggsy says sternly.

“Sorry.” Daisy rubs at her eyes. “Can Hammy give me my bath?”

“I was wondering if ye could tonight, lad.” Merlin rubs at his back again. “I dinnae if squatting by the tub is best for me tonight.”

“Of course I can give this little mermaid a bath!” Eggsy swings her into the air.

“But I want Hammy! He makes my dolphin talk!” Daisy reaches out for him.

Eggsy shrugs and looks at Merlin. “Fine,” Merlin sighs. “But ye must walk up the stairs on your own, lass. I cannae carry ye right now.”

“Okay!” Daisy gets down and runs to the stairs.

“Walk!” Merlin says for what feels like the hundredth time.

“Ya okay?” Eggsy looks at him with concern and gently rubs his back.

“Aye. Old age.” Merlin kisses his forehead and follows Daisy up the stairs.

Once she’s situated in the tub he sits on the closed toilet instead of kneeling on the floor. He smiles as she chatters with her toys, occasionally offering the required dolphin voice. “Why ain’t you playing with me, Hammy?”

“My back is bothering me, Daisy, so I must sit here. It does nae hurt as much.”

“Your back?” He nods. “Why?”

“Well, as ye get older, sometimes your body does nae do what it used to. And if it DOES do it, sometimes it hurts.”

“Oh. I don’t want to get old.”

“No one does, Daisy,” Merlin says with a grin.

When bedtime rolls around they both tuck her in, although Eggsy is the one to read her a bedtime story. He goes to tuck her in but she says, “Wait!” They stare at her as she kneels on the bed. “Hammy, where does your back hurt?”

“Right here.” Merlin touches a spot above his belt.

“Come here,” she orders. Eggsy clears his throat. “Please.”

Merlin stands by the bed and she turns him around. She finds the spot he pointed out and gently gives him three kisses. “Mummy always said if ya got a hurt, the kiss of someone who loves you makes it better. Did that make it better?”

Eggsy bites his bottom lip and looks away. “Aye, lass.” Merlin turns around and gives her a fierce hug. “Made it all better.”

 

Eggsy watches Merlin putter around the bedroom as they get ready for bed. He’s still not sure what he’s done to get this lucky, to have found this man. He sees Merlin wince as he changes into a vest and pajama bottoms, and finally says, “Oi, you. Don’t bother with all that. Get into bed.”

“Naked?”

“Yeah, naked. Never had to ask ya twice before.”

“But…”

“She is long asleep, mate. We can hear her if she needs us.” Eggsy closes and locks the bedroom door.

Merlin gives him a questioning look and starts to climb onto the bed. He immediately falls onto his stomach and sighs. “Like this, I hope?”

“For now,” Eggsy says with a grin. He strips as well and climbs up Merlin’s body, sitting on the back of his thighs. His hands starts to press at Merlin’s back and he groans with satisfaction. “Now THOSE are noises I could hear all day long.” He bends down and starts to kiss his way up Merlin’s spine. “Let’s see if MY kisses make the hurt all better.”


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

“I will meet ye at the museum at one.” Merlin gives Eggsy a kiss before turning to Daisy. “Ye will be a brave lass, correct?”

“Yes. I am brave and fearless and will eat the hearts of my enemies!” Daisy crows, banging the table for emphasis.

“Uh…” Eggsy looks at Merlin, who blushes.

“I might have been playing one of my games one night when she could nae sleep.”

“Hmmm.” But Eggsy smiles up at him. “See ya later.”

“Love ye both.”

“Love you, too.”

“Love you, Hammy!” Daisy gives him a wide grin.

“All right, love, let’s finish up here so we can get dressed.” Eggsy hands Daisy her juice.

It’s been a month now…an actual month since the death of his mother. Sometimes he almost forgets, and then he thinks of something he wants to tell her, or he wonders if he should call and check on her. Those moments hit hard and he has to stop and get himself together. Daisy, thankfully, seems to be doing better. She’s cried for her mother once or twice after a bad dream, but for the most part she is acclimating to her new home and new family. Eggsy finds that the saddest thing of all. Were things so bad in her original home that she’s so eager to accept life in this one?

He still hasn’t gone out on assignment, although he’s done some things around town, and has spent hours back at HQ working out and getting some extra training. If Merlin needs to be at work during the day, Eggsy goes at night. If Merlin is able to be home with Daisy during the day, Eggsy goes in and does what he can then. It’s a bit stressful; he feels like he goes for days without spending time with Merlin alone. But right now he can’t focus on that. Daisy is his priority. Today she has her first pediatrician visit and he’s nervous as hell. She seems healthy, but what if she isn’t? He’d wanted to take her sooner but this particular doctor couldn’t take them until now, and Merlin has assured him the woman is the best. Merlin, of course, has done a lot of research on the matter.

“Can I wear a dress?”

“We’re gonna be out all day, flower. Doctor’s visit, then lunch, then the museum.” He sighs as she tears down the hall and runs up the stairs. “Ya really wanna be in a dress and nice shoes all day?”

“Dress and trainers.” Daisy opens her closet. Eggsy snorts, imagining what Harry would say if he saw her in a pretty dress and scuffed trainers.

“Maybe another day,” Eggsy says, pulling out a pair of jeans. “You pick your jumper.”

“I like dresses,” she says stubbornly, although she goes to her dresser and digs through her jumpers. She tosses things out until she finds what she wants.

“Hey! None of that…pick it up.”

“Can’t.” Daisy starts unzipping her footies and Eggsy sighs again. He picks up her jumpers and puts them back in the drawer.

“You can take one stuffie along to the doctor, so think about it while ya get dressed,” he says, pulling out underwear and a pair of socks.

“Lady Lily!” Daisy shouts and he rolls his eyes. A pink stuffed unicorn named Lady Lily was a gift from Roxy and is currently Daisy’s favorite toy.

“Lady Lily it is.”

 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Foster.” A woman a little younger than Merlin comes into the exam room and shakes his hand. 

“Eggsy Unwin…this is my sister, Daisy.”

“Your sister.” The doctor sits on the rolling stool and logs into the computer on the wall. “You have custody.”

“Yes. Her parents…”

“Mum died,” Daisy tells the doctor. “She got sick and went away, and I live with Eggsy and Hammy. Doctors couldn’t help her.”

“Well, I am very sorry to hear that,” Dr. Foster says to Daisy. “You are very lucky to have your brother and his…”

“…boyfriend,” Eggsy finishes.

“Eggsy and Hammy are the best. I have a pink room and I get apple juice because I don’t like oranges. And we are going to see dinosaurs today.”

“That sounds like a very nice day.” The doctor looks up at Eggsy. “How has she been adjusting?”

“Good, I think. My boyfriend and I have talked about having her see a therapist…just to make sure. Her home life wasn’t…stable.”

“I see.” The doctor clicks through Daisy’s file. “Was her mother using drugs when she was pregnant?” 

“No,” Eggsy says, and he firmly believes this to be true. None of that happened until after V-Day. “She would drink a bit, but nothing I would have been concerned about. I was living at home at that time, so I woulda known.”

“I see,” she says again. She turns around from the computer and smiles. “Well, Daisy, it’s time for us to figure out if you are as pretty on the inside as you are on the outside!”

“Okay.” Daisy puts down her unicorn, intrigued. 

The doctor has her move and jump about, and then checks her eyes, her ears, her throat. She listens to her heart and lungs, and then allows Daisy to listen to Eggsy’s heart and lungs. “Well…she seems to be in perfect health,” she finally says to Eggsy’s relief. “A bit underweight for her age, but from what you’ve said that’s to be expected.” She looks at Daisy. “Do you eat well?”

“I always clean my plate. Hammy makes really good pasketti, an’ Eggsy makes yummy chicken.”

“Do you eat fruits and vegetables?”

“Not oranges.” Daisy wrinkles her nose. “I like apples and bananas and carrots and I like broccoli!”

“That is wonderful to hear. All of those things will help you grow big and strong. Now we just need to do a few vaccinations and you are good to go. Unfortunately she’s a bit behind.”

“I ain’t really surprised,” he says regretfully.

“I’ll have the nurse come in and take care of that.” The doctor shakes his hand again, and Daisy’s as well. “Keep eating well, Daisy, and obey your brother.”

“I will!”

Eggsy kneels in front of her. “Okay, flower, ya gotta get some shots now. They’re gonna hurt a bit, and yer arm will be sore. But they keep ya from getting sick. Ya got Lady Lily to hold, and ya got me. Just be brave, okay?”

“Brave and strong,” she says, but she clutches his hand.

 

“Hammy!” Daisy runs to jump in his arms, and he uses her forward momentum to help pick her up. “I was so good! I got four shots but I didn’t cry, I just yelled a little. An’ I got My Little Pony plasters, an’ a sticker!” She shows him her jumper. “We had fish an’ chips for lunch, an’ here we are!”

“Well, your day was MUCH better than mine.” Merlin leans around her to kiss Eggsy. “Everything all right? I thought I might hear from you.”

“Knew you was busy today, and it was fine.” 

Merlin slowly puts Daisy down and takes her hand. He reaches for Eggsy’s hand as well. “Was it? I know ye were nervous, lad,” he says quietly. 

Eggsy smiles and nuzzles into his neck for a brief moment. “I was…but it was good. Doctor is real nice.”

“She’s pretty, too,” Daisy offers. Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“Said everything looks good…her weight could go up a bit, but we’ll take care of that, won’t we?”

“Aye.”

“Gave me some papers about good nutrition and all. Said therapy might not be a bad idea.”

“I will talk to Vivien tomorrow,” Merlin promises, referring to the therapist at Kingsman. “I’m sure she knows someone in the private sector who is good with children.”

“All right.” Eggsy sighs. “Was fucking nervous, ain’t gonna lie.”

“Ye were just as brave as Daisy,” Merlin tells him. “Unfortunately I dinnae have a sticker to give ye.”

“Another kiss would work,” Eggsy says, and Merlin happily complies.

They enter the museum and Eggsy easily swings Daisy up onto his shoulders. “I like dinosaurs,” she announces. “Hammy, did you have a pet dinosaur when you were little?”

Eggsy laughs so hard he almost drops her. “Yes, Hammy, tell us about your pet dinosaur.”

“I would nae continue in this vein if I were ye, Eggsy,” Merlin warns. Eggsy laughs harder and Merlin grins. He does love that sound. “Unfortunately, lass, even I am not that old.”

“Okay,” Daisy signs. She shrieks and points. “It’s the long-neck ones! Go over there!”

He soon puts her down so she can run from exhibit to exhibit, Merlin and Eggsy following close behind hand-in-hand. Eggsy occasionally calls her back to where he can see her better, but the museum isn’t crowded and it’s easy to stay together. They end up in a children’s area with hands-on displays and they sit on a bench to watch her play. “How are you?” Merlin asks. He can tell the doctor’s appointment has affected Eggsy in some way.

“Good. I’m glad she’s healthy. I was really worried about it.”

“Aye, I know.” Merlin squeezes his hand.

“Had ta…had to talk about Mum’s health…drugs and all…that was rough.”

“I am proud of ye. I meant it when I said ye were brave.”

“Wish ya coulda been there,” Eggsy says. “But I know ya had to work.”

“Daddy.”

“I wish I could spend all my time with the two of ye,” Merlin says. “But sometimes I cannae get away.”

“I know, babe.”

“Daddy.”

“I have something to tell ye,” Merlin says, taking a deep breath. Now is as good a time as any. “We will need ye to…”

“Daddy!” They look at Daisy, who smacks Eggsy on the knee. “Listen to me!”

Merlin watches Eggsy’s mouth fall open. “Wh-what, flower?”

“I been calling you and you didn’t answer!” She smacks him again. “I made a puzzle, come see. You too, Hammy.” 

“All right.” Eggsy slowly stands and allows her to lead him to the stack of dinosaur puzzles.

“That is very good, Daisy. Do ye like puzzles? I do.”

“I do. This one has lotsa pieces and I did it all by myself!”

“Well, then, we shall get ye some puzzles for home.” Merlin turns to Eggsy, who looks as if he’s been hit by a brick. “Eggsy? Are ye all right?” 

“Fine,” Eggsy says faintly. 

“Why don’t ye do another puzzle, lass? We’ll be right here watching.” Merlin takes Eggsy a few steps to the side.

“She called me Daddy, Hamish.”

“I heard.”

“What do I do?” Eggsy looks young and scared.

“Well, how do ye feel about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does it hurt ye?”

“No.”

“Ye are all she has now. It’s been a month, and ye have stepped in to parent her in ways Dean Baker never could have. I dinnae think it’s a surprise.”

“I…”

“Hammy, can you help me?”

“Yes, Daisy.” Merlin quickly kisses Eggsy’s nose before sitting down at the little table.

They have an enjoyable afternoon at the museum, although Eggsy is a bit quieter. Daisy calls him Daddy twice more before reverting back to Eggsy. She almost falls asleep on the way home, and Eggsy actually tucks her into bed for a nap once they get there. She doesn’t nap every day, but occasionally she gets worn out enough that she’ll lay down for an hour or so. Merlin makes tea and has it waiting when Eggsy comes into the kitchen. 

“We had a good day, didn’t we?” Eggsy asks as he sits down.

“Any day where I get quality time with ye is a good day for me, lad, but aye, it was nice.” Merlin kisses the inside of Eggsy’s wrist.

“Do ya think I should talk to her about it? Calling me Daddy, I mean.”

“I am nae a psychologist, but I dinnae think so. Our positions in her life have changed, so it would make sense that she sees ye a bit differently. It is something we can speak to the therapist about, when we get one.”

Eggsy drops his chin into his palm and sighs, smiling softly at Merlin. “You are amazing, do ya know that?”

“I’ve been told that in the past,” Merlin says with fake modesty.

“Wanker.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. 

“Ye forget…I have decades of life experience over ye.”

“That’s right…you DID have a pet dinosaur.”

“I wonder how quietly ye can muffle your shouts in a pillow while I spank ye for your insolence?” Merlin asks innocently. Eggsy’s face goes red and he squirms in his chair. Merlin chuckles and sips at his tea.

“You was gonna tell me I’m going out in the field, wasn’t you?” Eggsy asks suddenly.

“Aye,” Merlin says with a sigh. “We cannae hold ye out any longer, lad. I need ye ta go undercover in Berlin. Three days, four at the most.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy wipes at his face. “Well, we knew this was gonna happen.”

“Perhaps we should get some help,” Merlin says slowly. This has been on his mind for bit and he hasn’t known how to bring it up.

“Yeah, that sounds good…Roxy could come watch her, and Harry’s offered more than once. Even Andrew said she could spend an hour or two in the shop with him.”

Merlin sighs. “That’s…” He looks into Eggsy’s eyes and sighs. “We can ask,” he says finally.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

“Go ahead,” Merlin says quietly to Eggsy as Daisy climbs down from her chair. “I’ll clean up.”

“Hey, flower, Hammy will do your spoons tonight. Why don’t we go out in the garden for a bit…it’s a nice night.”

“Okay.”

Eggsy helps her into her jacket and they go out back. He can see Merlin watching them from the window as they sit down at the little wrought iron table. “Daisy…I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah?” She blinks up at him, blue eyes huge.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

“Bad word!” Daisy shakes her finger at him. “Money in the swear jar.”

Eggsy has to smile. He knows she’s heard that word in everyday speech her entire life, but he’s working to have her speak like a lady. “I promise,” Eggsy says. He sighs. “Dais, I gotta go away for a few days.”

“Away?”

“Yeah. For work. Mr. Harry needs me to go to a new store and help set things up.”

“A new store?”

“Yeah.”

“But you’ll be home for supper.”

“No, love.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “I’ll be away for sleeps. Four sleeps, maybe more.”

“You’re going away? Like Mummy?” Daisy starts to sniffle.

“No, Daisy.” He takes her onto his lap. “Not like Mummy. You remember I used to go away for work and bring you presents, yeah? Like the dolls, or the snow globes.”

“And you came back.”

“I did.” He rocks her back and forth.

“Do I gotta go away too?”

“No!” Eggsy strokes her hair. “Yer gonna stay here with Hammy. And when he has to work, Roxy or Mr. Harry will watch you. Or even Mr. Andrew at the shop.”

“I like Mr. Andrew. He lets me say the colors on the clothes.”

“Yes, he does.”

“Do you hafta go?”

“I do. It’s my job, flower. Gotta go away sometimes. I haven’t recently, but Mr. Harry needs me.”

“Come back.” Daisy squeezes him hard. 

“I promise,” Eggsy says, although he hates lying to her. Even on an easy mission like this one, he cannot guarantee a safe return. “But I need your help.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Hammy…he don’t like it when I go away like this. Usually he has to be here all by himself, and that makes him sad. He gets lonely. I need you to help him not be sad.”

“We can be sad together.”

Eggsy’s heart breaks. “Ya could…or you could help him be happy. Keep him busy, but behave for him. Can ya be the best girl ever?”

“I can,” she says. “I won’t let him be sad.”

“That’s my girl.”

She sits quietly for a moment. “Ya really gonna come back? Not go forever to die like Mummy?”

“I’m gonna come back.”

“I’ll miss you, Daddy.” Daisy buries her face in his neck and cries.

“Oh, Daisy.” Eggsy cuddles her close.

Daisy barely lets him out of her sight the next few days. One day Eggsy has to go into HQ to speak with Merlin’s team, and she throws such a tantrum that they put her in her room and she actually cries herself to sleep. Eggsy cries as well, sitting on the top step and glaring at her door. Merlin slowly sits down next to him, pulling him close. “Ye have to go, lad. We cannae make her think life is only lived within these four walls. There are days we have to leave her. What about when she goes to school?”

“I know that. Dontcha think I fuckin’ know that?” Eggsy snaps. He feels Merlin stiffen. “Oh, Christ, babe, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. This is new to all of us.”

“Ain’t fine. I’m really sorry.” Eggsy tilts his head up and gives him a kiss. “Left her a hundred times before. Why is this so hard?”

“Because ye were never her safe place to fall before,” Merlin points out. “Ye were not her only…”

“Ain’t her only. Got you, don’t I?” Eggsy kisses Merlin’s hand. “Knowing yer here with her is the only thing allowing me to go. Would go fuckin’ mental if I had to leave her with anyone else.”

“Thank ye for that trust, lad.” Merlin sounds sad and Eggsy sighs.

“Gonna miss ya.”

“I will miss ye as well. I love ye so much. I’m sorry I cannae be in your ear for this.”

“You stopped running my missions a long time ago,” Eggsy says in surprise.

“Yes, but I know this will be rough on ye, as easy as the mission is. I would have liked to be with ye.”

“Babe. Yer so sexy when ya get sappy.” Eggsy grins up at him. 

“I dinnae get sappy.” Merlin slowly stands. 

“Okay.” Eggsy grins wider.

 

Eggsy leaves at half-four the next morning and Merlin is up to kiss him goodbye. They’d decided it was best for him to leave while Daisy was sleeping so there wouldn’t be any commotion at the door. Merlin stays up, making a pot of strong coffee and sitting at the kitchen table to do some work. 

Daisy pads down in her footies around 6:45, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She starts to cry the minute she sees Eggsy’s empty seat, and Merlin pushes back from the table as he pats his lap. She runs over and snuggles in his arms, wiping her face on Lady Lily. “He’ll be back,” Merlin says simply, moving his clipboard to a better location so he read over her head. She cries for maybe fifteen minutes before pulling back. He grabs a napkin and wipes her nose. 

She looks at her chair and hiccups a bit. “What…what’s that?”

“They look like flowers to me.”

“Red flowers.”

“Yes. Red roses.”

“But why?”

“Because when ye really love someone, ye give them roses.”

“They’re so pretty.” Merlin reaches over and gives her the three long-stemmed red roses, thorns picked off by Eggsy before he left. “Did Daddy give me these?”

“Aye.”

“He loves me.”

“He does, lass.”

“Did he give you roses?”

Merlin smiles. “Not today, but he has before.”

“But boys don’t like flowers.”

“I do, when Eggsy gives them to me.”

She breathes in. “They smell pretty.”

“Aye, they do. He thought ye could look at them whenever ye missed him, and then ye could remember he loves you.”

“They need water, right?”

“Aye.” Merlin helps her hop down and finds a container he can use as a vase. “Let’s give them a drink of water, and then we can have breakfast.”

“Okay.” She wipes at her eyes and holds the vase as Merlin puts water in.

Daisy is quieter than usual that day, and Merlin isn’t at all surprised when she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. He climbs into her tiny bed and wraps his long frame around her. “Shh, lass. I’m here.”

“I want Eggsy!”

“He’ll be back soon.”

“But he’s not back! He died like my Mummy. He won’t be back!”

“Shh.” Merlin rocks her and sighs. “Your mother was sick, lass. Eggsy isn’t. He will come back.”

“I want my Mummy,” Daisy says for the first time in weeks. Merlin simply holds her until she falls asleep. He’s exhausted himself, but makes himself stay awake until he knows she’s out for the rest of the night. He stares into the darkness, thinking about the best way to care for her. He cannot stay home forever, and Eggsy will continue to go on longer missions. He’s tried to find ways to mention to Eggsy about getting outside help, but Eggsy stubbornly keeps suggesting Roxy or Harry. Merlin sighs and nods off.

That night is the last time Merlin hears her call him Eggsy. After that it is always Daddy. She wakens from nightmares the next two nights, and asks to sleep in their bed with him. Merlin refuses, although the small bed is not comfortable for him. He doesn’t want to start bad habits. She cries into his chest, as usual, and finally quiets down to a few sobs here and there. “Hammy…are you a daddy?”

“Nae, lass. I am not.”

“But why?”

“Oh, because I’m old and too busy with my work.”

“Are you too busy for me?”

“Never for ye, lass.”

“Do you want to be a daddy?”

“I never wanted to be a daddy…but I like helping Eggsy with ye.”

“Oh.” She thinks for a moment. “Are you really gonna marry him, like ya said?”

“Maybe someday.”

“We’re a family,” she says. “Me and you and Daddy.”

“Yes.” Merlin slips out from under the covers and pulls them up over her, a trick that usually gets her on the way back to sleeping. 

“If you get married, will Daddy wear a pretty dress?”

“Probably not,” Merlin says, mouth twitching at the thought. 

“Could I wear a pretty dress?”

“The prettiest ever.”

“Yay,” she says sleepily. “And roses…lots of roses.”

“Of course.” Merlin kisses her nose.

 

“Ow. Fuck…fucking wanker…” Eggsy curses as he slips off his shoes and trips over the foot of the nightstand. He glances at the lump on the bed.

“Language,” Merlin says sleepily.

“Sorry…sorry.” Eggsy strips down to his pants and crawls under the covers.

“Eggsy?” Merlin turns toward him. “Leannan.”

“Babe.” They weave themselves into each other’s arms and kiss for a long time. “Missed ya fuckin’ fierce.”

“I missed you, too.” Merlin runs his hands over the gorgeous body. “Are ye all right? Morgana would nae give me a report as to when ye would arrive.”

“Told her not to…wanted to surprise you. Everything was by the book, easy as pie. I’m fine…now.” Eggsy buries himself in Merlin’s embrace, inhaling the familiar scent of him. “Christ, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Merlin sighs happily, wiggling around until he’s the small spoon in Eggsy’s arms. Eggsy drifts off with his cheek against the smooth head, a smile on his face.

 

He’s awakened what seems like just a few hours later by a knock at the door. “Hammy?”

“Come in, lass,” Merlin says sleepily, a grin on his face.

“Hammy, the sun is…DADDY?” Daisy yells. She throws herself on the bed, almost castrating Eggsy as she climbs up his body. “Daddy…Daddy, you came back…Daddy.” She collapses onto Eggsy, wriggling with joy.

“I told you I’d come back,” he says, hugging her close and breathing in. “Oh, my Daisy, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She leans forward and loudly whispers, “Hammy was real lonely but I took care of him.”

“I knew you would.” Eggsy smiles at Merlin over her head. “You’re the best, Daisy.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, flower, know what Friday is?” Eggsy asks as he helps Daisy stir spaghetti sauce. She’s standing on a chair wearing one of his old vests as an apron. 

“It’s after Thursday,” she announces.

“That’s my brilliant girl.” He kisses her head. “It’s Hammy’s birthday.”

“Hammy’s birthday?” Daisy gasps. “We need balloons. And party hats. And I think he’d like a pony. Or a puppy!”

“I don’t think he’d like a pony, Dais, or a puppy. I think YOU’D like those things.”

“I would share them with Hammy.”

“Aren’t ya sweet?” Eggsy kisses her again. “Actually, Hammy doesn’t like it when I make a big deal about his birthday, but I think this year it’s different.”

“Balloons, party hats, and a cake,” she amends. 

“That sounds perfect. And maybe you could draw him a picture?”

“I love to draw!”

“I know.” Eggsy’s phone buzzes and he pulls it from his pocket. Merlin, telling him not to hold dinner. He’s been at HQ all day while Eggsy’s stayed with Daisy. Originally the plan was for Merlin to be home by lunch…then by two. Obviously now it’s going to be much later. He sighs and responds. “Looks like you’ll have time to draw after dinner, Daisy.”

Merlin finally comes through the door at half-seven, just as Daisy’s finishing her drawing. “Hide it, hide it!” She hisses. He grabs the paper and shoves it in a drawer. 

“Quick, start drawing something else!” Eggsy whispers dramatically. She nods and starts to scribble.

“Hello,” Merlin says tiredly from the doorway. “So sorry I’m late.”

“We missed ya,” Eggsy tells him as he gives him a kiss.

“Yeah…we ate all the pasketti,” Daisy says, giggling.

“I dinnae believe that. Ye dinnae look any bigger,” Merlin tells her, gently ruffling her hair.

“Maybe we didn’t eat it ALL. But I stirred the sauce.”

“Well, then, I know it will be delicious.” Merlin looks at Eggsy. “Could ye prepare a plate for me, lad? I’m going to make a drink and go change.”

“Rough day?” Eggsy asks as he heads for the pot of pasta.

“Aye. Harry was in a strop and things just dinnae go my way.”

“Did you put Mr. Harry on time out?” Daisy asks. 

“Ye know, lass, that is a wonderful idea. I will have to try that next time.” Merlin smiles at Eggsy as he leaves the kitchen.

Eggsy covers the plate and puts it in the microwave. He hears a small crash and a curse coming from the front room. “Babe? You all right?” He hurries down the hall.

“What is all this?” Merlin points to the toys on the floor. Daisy has a small toybox in the living room since they often spend time there together.

“Daisy was playing in here.”

“Obviously. Daisy, come clean this up!” Merlin bellows, and she comes running down the hall. “And WALK.”

“She was gonna pick it up before bed,” Eggsy points out, squatting down to help.

“She should pick up when she’s done playing. And ye dinnae need to help her. She’s a big enough girl now.”

“Want Daddy’s help,” she says stubbornly.

“They aren’t Daddy’s toys,” Merlin almost snaps. She blinks up at him. “I’m sorry, lass. I’ll just go change.” Merlin pours his drink and takes it upstairs with him. Eggsy frowns as he watches Merlin walk away.

They pick up the toys and put them away, and then hide her drawing in a better place. “He’s gonna love this, Daisy.”

“He’s mad at me because of my toys,” she says sorrowfully.

“Nah, he’s just tired from work. That happens sometimes. Why don’t you help me get his food all ready for when he comes down?” He leads her back into the kitchen.

“Can I have the biscuits?” Daisy asks as she puts a knife and fork at Merlin’s place. She carefully sets them properly on his napkin.

“Sure…ya cleaned yer plate.” He gets the box from the cupboard. “Only two left.”

“Okay.” Daisy takes the plate he hands her and puts the two biscuits on it, carefully setting it at Merlin’s place. Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“Flower…”

“Dinner smells good.” Merlin smiles ruefully from the doorway and Eggsy can tell he feels bad for snapping at her.

“I’m sorry I left my toys out, Hammy.” Daisy drags out his chair. “Sit down and eat dinner.”

“Thank ye, lass.” Merlin looks at the plate in surprise. “What are these?”

“Biscuits. Because you had a hard day. They’re all gone now, we need to get more.”

“We’ll add them to the list,” Merlin says. “These are your favorite. Ye dinnae need to give them to me.”

“I want to.” She gives him a hug.

Eggsy smiles fondly as Merlin hugs her back. “Why dontcha go watch some telly, Dais, while I talk to Hammy?”

“Okay.” She skips out of the room. They’ve set controls on the television, and she knows how to turn it to her favorite channels.

“Thank ye for making dinner, Eggsy. I am sorry I was nae here on time.”

“Work happens,” Eggsy says, sitting in his own chair.

“Oh. I have something I wish ye to look over.” Merlin pulls a paper from his pocket and unfolds it.

“What’s this?” Eggsy looks at the list of unfamiliar names.

“A list of preschools.” Merlin wraps spaghetti around his fork.

“Preschools?” Eggsy tosses the paper across the table. “Ya couldn’t come home fer dinner but you could waste yer time looking up fuckin’ preschools?”

“Pardon me for taking thirty minutes to eat my lunch,” Merlin says mildly. “Instead of resting my eyes for a moment, or reading something I might enjoy, I did a little research.”

“Christ. I’m sorry.” Eggsy rubs at his eyes. “Of course ya deserve a break.” He sighs. “I don’t like the idea of just shuttling her off for someone to watch her.”

“I’m not suggesting we use it as a babysitting service, Eggsy, although it might be good to have some help.”

“Help fer what? We got it covered! Me or you or…”

“Of course. We have it covered,” Merlin says quietly, although he doesn’t seem to mean it. “I was also considering her social development. She is so rarely around other children. We don’t want to send her to school spoiled and selfish.”

“My girl ain’t spoiled OR selfish. And she gets plenty of social interaction at the park,” Eggsy says, unsure why he’s getting so angry and defensive.

“I did nae say she was, Eggsy. I just don’t want her to GET that way.” Merlin sighs. “Forget I said anything.”

“I appreciate ya looking out fer her, babe, really, I do.” Eggsy grabs Merlin’s free hand and kisses it. “Know ya love her.”

“Almost as much as I love ye.”

Eggsy smiles and leans in for a kiss that tastes like tomato sauce.

 

On Thursday afternoon they take Daisy to the park for a picnic lunch. Merlin sits on a blanket with Eggsy’s head on his lap while Daisy plays with other children. “Hungry fer something sweet.” Eggsy sits up and kisses him. “Want a treat?”

“Yes, I do, but I cannae get it here.” Merlin winks and kisses him back, quickly nibbling on Eggsy’s bottom lip.

Eggsy growls. “Tease.”

“Quite.” Merlin smiles at him. “Nae, I’m fine. Perhaps get something we can share, though, for when the lass takes a break?”

“All right.” Eggsy gets up and walks toward the nearest food cart.

“Hammy!” Daisy comes running over, sweaty hair clinging to her face. “I’m thirsty.”

“Here ye go.” Merlin helps her drink from a bottle of water.

“Hammy.”

“Yes, lass?”

“Tomorrow is your birthday,” she whispers loudly.

“I know,” he whispers back. “But dinnae tell anyone.”

“Daddy told me. I said he should get you a pony but he said no.”

“That’s for the best. Where would we keep it?”

“The garden.”

“What would we feed it?”

“I’d share my food.”

“Well, Daisy, ye have it all thought out,” Merlin says with a smile. “But I still dinnae think it’s a good idea.”

“How about cake?”

“Now that sounds like a lovely idea.”

But unfortunately cake isn’t in the cards, as Harry calls Eggsy into HQ that very evening. Something’s come up in Lisbon, and he’s needed on a plane as soon as possible. “But Hammy’s birthday!” Daisy protests as Eggsy throws some things in a bag.

“We can celebrate when he comes back,” Merlin tells her. “I dinnae mind.”

“But cake,” she says mournfully. She’s getting a bit better about Eggsy’s sudden absences. The nightmares have ended, although she always gets a little needy while he’s gone.

“We will still have cake,” Eggsy promises. “But ya gotta be extra good fer Hammy tomorrow…make his birthday a happy one.”

“I will,” she vows. “The best birthday EVER.”

“Sorry I’m gonna miss it.” Eggsy sighs and wraps himself around Merlin. “Love ya so much, babe.”

“And I love ye, Eggsy. Please be careful and come home safely,” Merlin murmurs against his hair.

“Always do my level best,” Eggsy whispers.

Merlin’s birthday passes just like every other day, although Daisy does seem to try to behave more than usual. He wakens to find her quietly playing with Lady Lily in a corner of his bedroom, and she cleans up her toys as soon as she’s done playing with them. She helps him make dinner, and curls up with him on the sofa to ‘read him a story.’ He knows she’s simply reciting books they’ve read to her dozens of times, but it warms his heart the way she tries to give him affection. He realizes how very lucky he is, cuddling her close and kissing her head. He found love late in life, true, but it’s better than he ever could have dreamt.

Unfortunately the magic spell is broken a few days later. Daisy wakes up grumpy with a bit of a sniffle and nothing seems to please her. He sets her in front of the television after lunch so he can have a conference call with his staff, but she continues to find reasons to interrupt him. Her juice cup is empty. She doesn’t like what’s on telly. Her head hurts. Merlin fills her juice, changes the channel, and gives her a small dose of children’s medicine. “Come sit with me,” she orders.

“Excuse me, Morgana.” Merlin taps the side of his glasses. “Daisy, I willnae tell ye again. I need to work right now, and cannae sit with you.”

“Daddy would sit with me!”

“Daddy does a lot of things…” Merlin begins, and snaps his mouth shut. That won’t help anything. “Daisy, I promise ye I will come to ye when I finish here, all right?”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Come along.” He gets her set up on the sofa, snuggling Lady Lily and wrapped in one of Eggsy’s favorite blankets. “Ye were saying, Morgana?” Merlin touches his glasses again as he returns to his office. 

“Forget what I was saying, Merlin.” Merlin stops in surprise. “We’ve just received word…Tristan has been compromised.”

“Fuck,” Merlin mutters, practically running to his computer. “Christ…I don’t have access to that terminal here at home.”

“We…we could use you, sir. This doesn’t look good.”

If Merlin had hair, he’d pull it. He can’t just leave Daisy and go to HQ, and he absolutely cannot bring her along. “Arthur…”

“Arthur is working with Galahad and Kay.”

“Fuck,” Merlin repeats. He paces for a moment. Roxy is in Argentina, and he has no clue how long this might take. He can’t drop Daisy on Andrew yet again. “Do what ye can. I will be there as soon as possible.” Merlin heads for the kitchen and checks the list of numbers on the refrigerator. He grabs his phone and dials, mentally crossing his fingers.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Kent? This is Hamish McNair next door?”

“Hello, Mr. McNair! How are you, and how is that charming little girl of yours?”

“Fine, thank ye, but in a bit of a bind, I’m afraid. My boyfriend is out of town for work, and there’s a bit of a disaster at the shop. I was wondering if it would be a horrible imposition for ye to come sit with Daisy for a few hours?”

 

“I’m home,” Eggsy calls wearily as he closes the front door.

“Daddy!” Daisy shrieks, flying down the hall. She slips in her stocking feet and falls on her face. “Daddy!” She wails.

“Oh, flower.” Eggsy picks her up and cuddles her close. “Lemme see.” He pulls back and is grateful to see nothing’s bleeding. She pushes a hand at her head and cries louder. “Just a bump, Dais. Ya shouldn’t run,” he says, and suddenly that sounds terribly familiar. “Let’s get the Ice Bunny, okay?” He heads to the kitchen and stops short. For a moment he doesn’t recognize the woman at the table and he reaches for the holster under his jacket.

“Mr. Unwin…so nice to see you again.” The woman rises to greet him and Eggsy realizes she’s their next-door neighbor.

“Hello, Mrs. Kent.”

“Oh, poor dear, did you hit your head?” Mrs. Kent peels Daisy from Eggsy’s arms so he can get the ice. She sits down with Daisy on her lap and kisses her forehead. “It’s all right, little one. We’ll make it all better.” Eggsy sits down and Daisy immediately crawls back onto his lap. “We’ve had a lovely day, haven’t we, Daisy?” Daisy whimpers and nods.

“Oh?” Eggsy asks, gently pressing the small frozen bunny to Daisy’s forehead.

“Mr. McNair called a little before noon…he had to go into the shop for an emergency and asked if I’d sit with her. I do hope you realize you can call on me anytime…she’s such a darling child.” Mrs. Kent smiles fondly at Daisy. 

“Well, we sure appreciate your help,” Eggsy says faintly. He’s only spoken with the woman a few times since he’d moved into Merlin’s home, although he knows Merlin likes her. She’s been friendly enough, a grandmotherly woman a little older than Merlin. “Sorry to bother ya.”

“Not at a bother at all! I never see my own grandchildren, so having a day to play was a wonderful thing.” She stands and gets her purse. “I hope we can play again soon, Daisy.”

“Fanks,” Daisy says through her sniffles.

“Oh…and I should let you know she seems to be getting a cold. Mr. McNair left a schedule for medication…she’s due again after dinner. She’s not running a fever but she’s had a bit of a runny nose.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says. “Did…did Merlin happen to say when he might be home?”

“No, although he said he hoped it would be before bedtime. I assured him that putting her to bed wasn’t a problem.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says again. He starts to get up.

“No need, young man, I can find the door. Have a good evening.” She waves goodbye and lets herself out.

“Well,” Eggsy sighs. He looks at Daisy’s forehead. There’s a bit of a bump but nothing concerning. “How about ya come upstairs with me while I get changed? Gotta keep this on yer head, though.” He hands her the ice bunny.

“Okay.” She takes his hand as they head for the stairs. “I missed you, Daddy.”

“I missed you, too, flower. Does…does Hammy leave you with Mrs. Kent often?”

“No. This was the first time. She’s really nice, Daddy. She played games with me, and we colored. And she took me into the garden and teached me about all the flowers.”

“Taught,” Eggsy says automatically. He lets her climb up onto their bed and quickly changes into trakkies and a vest. 

If Daisy has a cold, she isn’t acting like it. She continues to babble about Mrs. Kent and their fun day for the next thirty minutes. They played stuffies. They played hide and seek. They played pretend restaurant. Eggsy goes into the living room expecting to find a nightmare of toys but instead finds the room in perfectly pristine condition. Eggsy texts Merlin but doesn’t get an answer. He makes Daisy soup for dinner and texts him as he washes dishes. Still no answer. He gets out his computer to file his report for Lisbon, setting up Daisy’s coloring supplies at the table as well. He texts once more. No answer. Eggsy frowns, slapping at the keyboard.

“Daddy?” Daisy frowns at him. “You’re shaking the table. I can’t draw.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters.

 

Merlin lets himself in the door and slowly closes it. He leans against it, allowing his head to thud against its surface. These days are the worst. These days are the ones that make him think briefly about retiring, about turning his back on Kingsman and everything that goes with it. “Daddy, are you listening?” He hears Daisy ask. Merlin smiles briefly. Eggsy is home.

He plods down the hall, trying to remove the misery from his face. “Welcome home, lad.”

“Hello,” Eggsy says. He closes his laptop and frowns. 

“How are ye feeling, lass?” Merlin puts his hand on her forehead. “No fever. That is good.” He smiles at Eggsy, who is still frowning.

“Daddy gave me the medicine. It tastes like cherries!”

“Good.” Merlin kisses her. “But what’s this?” He traces a bump on her forehead.

“I was running and I fell.” She looks down.

“I’ve told ye about that, haven’t I?” Merlin asks and she nods. “Are ye all right?”

“Daddy put ice on it and made it better.”

“Of course he did.” Merlin smiles down at Eggsy and leans in for a kiss. Eggsy allows it but doesn’t really respond. “Anything left for dinner?”

“No, because I didn’t cook. Got here and some stranger was in my kitchen.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his chair.

“Our kitchen, and she is nae a stranger. She is our neighbor.”

“She’s so nice, Hammy. She played games with me and everything.”

“I’m glad ye like her, lass. Perhaps ye can play with her again some day.” Merlin opens the refrigerator and starts poking around.

“Perhaps ya shoulda asked my permission before letting her watch Daisy. Especially since Daisy’s getting sick.”

Merlin slowly stands up and closes the refrigerator door. “I beg your pardon?”

“Maybe we shoulda talked about that…just saying,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Don’t know nothin’ about her.”

“I do. I’ve known her for fifteen years. She is a kind woman with three children and six grandchildren of her own. Daisy and I have spoken with her many times on our way to and fro. Do ye nae trust my judgment when it comes to the lass and her care?”

“Course I do.”

“I would hope so, since she’s in my care most of the time anyway.” Merlin winces, not exactly wanting to go there on this particular night.

“Yeah…cuz yer here when I’m in the field,” Eggsy replies, as if it’s blatantly obvious and Merlin is an idiot.

“Aye, Eggsy, but what about when I have to go to work?” Merlin leans against the counter. He can feel a rumble of anger start in his gut and he does his best to keep calm. 

“Ya can work from home.”

“Not all the time, but yet I make sacrifices to try and do so as much as possible.”

“Yeah, it’s a sacrifice to sit around the house and…”

“I would watch what ye are about to say, lad,” Merlin says quietly. 

“Look, don’t wanna fight.” Eggsy sighs and picks at the table.

“I don’t either. But I dinnae appreciate the way ye constantly just expect me to drop everything when duty calls ye.”

“I can’t help what I have to do for work.”

“Either can I. Sometimes we might just have to ask someone else for help. Someone that is NOT Roxy or Harry. It is nae their job to babysit the lass.”

“It’s our job.”

“Indeed.” Merlin glares at Eggsy and he glares right back.

“I’m just saying that I don’t appreciate coming home and finding…”

“At least ye fucking CAME home, Eggsy!” Merlin roars, unable to bear it one minute longer. “Ye came home to find a lovely woman watching your sister. But ye fucking came HOME. Tristan didn’t.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps, slowly standing up.

Merlin looks at Daisy. “Perhaps we should continue this particular conversation without an audience,” he says tightly.

“Good idea,” Eggsy says just as tightly. He kicks his chair back. “Daisy, come watch telly.”

“But I wanted to tell Hammy about Mrs. Kent!”

“Later,” Eggsy snaps, leading her out of the kitchen. Merlin heads for his office and  
pours himself another drink. He knocks it back and pours again. “Now…what was you saying?”  
“Tristan didn’t come back.” Merlin stares into his glass. “He was compromised and I had to hear him die. I HEARD his last breaths, watched through his glasses.” He looks up at Eggsy, entire body dripping with exhaustion, both physical and emotional. “I’m sorry that someone else was more important to me than you for one bloody moment.”

“I don’t expect…”

“But ye DO, Eggsy. Ye expect and expect, and I am only human. I can only do so much. I can only do so much for ye both! I have never regretted taking the lass in, but I never expected to be the live-in babysitter.”

“It’s just…you can handle it. I…”

“I love ye more than my life, but ye expect me to give that life up whenever ye need it! I do the best I can but she is nae even my flesh and blood!” The words leave Merlin’s mouth before he can stop them. Eggsy gasps and goes pale. “I dinnae…I’m sorry.” Merlin finishes his drink and slams the glass down. “I…I should…I need to go.” Merlin heads for the door without looking back. 

Merlin strides down the hall, heading for the front door. “Hammy, wanna see my…Hammy?” It takes everything he has to ignore Daisy as he goes by the living room. He grabs his jacket, opens the door, and hears Daisy wail, “HAMMY!” Merlin closes his eyes briefly before stepping out the door and heading down the walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy slowly exits Merlin’s office, hearing Daisy call for Merlin as the front door closes. She comes running down the hall from the living room. “Daddy! Hammy…”

“Don’t run,” Eggsy says, and realizes Merlin’s been telling her that since day one. He’s constantly told her not to run, but she’s done it anyway. And today she’s fallen because of it. Merlin looked out for her, and Eggsy didn’t back him up when she didn’t obey. He places his hands on her shoulders. “Do not run anywhere but outside, ya hear me?”

“Yes.” Tears are sliding down her cheeks. “Daddy, Hammy didn’t talk to me. He went away when I called him!”

“I know. I know, love.” He cuddles her close.

“Did I make him mad?”

“No, flower. I did.”

“But he used bad words! And…and he yelled.”

“I know.” 

Daisy starts to cry for real. “I want Hammy, Daddy! Make him come back!”

“I can’t make him come back, Dais, but I’m sure he will when he’s ready,” Eggsy tells her, although he doubts his own words.

 

Harry opens the door and calmly looks Merlin over. “You’ve been drinking.”

“Two drinks, but I believe I could use a third.”

“Come in.” Harry leads Merlin into the front room. “Have a seat.” He makes himself a martini and pours scotch for Merlin. He hands Merlin the glass and sits at the opposite end of the sofa.

“I may have fucked up.” Merlin sips at the drink and smiles. Harry spares no expense when it comes to his liquor cabinet.

“It has happened.”

“Nae like this.” 

“I heard about Tristan, Hamish,” Harry says softly. “It was not your fault.”

“I should have been at the office. I should have BEEN there.”

“To do what? The mission was compromised on his end, not yours. No one made a mistake. Things just…fell into place.”

“I should have been there,” Merlin repeats. He swirls the ice in his glass. “But instead I was playing nursemaid to Eggsy’s sister.”

“A very important job.”

“But nae MY job. I am quartermaster. I am trainer. I am…”

“You are her brother’s boyfriend and her de facto stepfather,” Harry points out.

“And according to him, I am the live-in nanny.”

“Has Eggsy said that?” Harry gasps.

“No.” Merlin finishes his drink.

“You may have one more. I’m not dealing with you when you’re drunk. My days of that are done.” Harry gets up and pours him another glass.

“Much appreciated.” Merlin takes a smaller sip this time. “It has nae been said, but it is understood. He goes into the field, and I make it so Daisy is taken care of…by myself, by Roxy, by you.”

“What I don’t understand is why you don’t get someone else? An actual nanny.”

“I have broached the subject. It was nae received well.” Merlin chuckles. “I made the vile suggestion that we look into a preschool for her.”

“And he told you he wanted you to watch her?”

“Not in so many words. Today Morgana called and I had to go in. Roxy is out of town, Eggsy was out of town. You were occupied. I made the executive decision and apparently it was the wrong one…I asked the neighbor, a lovely woman, to watch Daisy.”

“Doesn’t Eggsy like her?”

“He barely knows her, but I know her quite well. He came home to find her alone with Daisy, and apparently dinnae like it.”

“Have you told him how you feel…like you’re being used as childcare?”

“Of course not. How does that make me sound? ‘I’m sorry, Eggsy, but I can no longer watch Daisy all the time. I realize I agreed to us taking her in as a couple, but now I’m tired of her.’ How does that make me sound?”

“Like a normal middle-aged man who was not prepared to take on the care of a small child,” Harry says. “Of course you would feel this way eventually. He’s taking advantage of you, although not on purpose, I’m sure.”

“Everyone fails him, Harry. Michelle lived her life so selfishly, forcing him to care for that child whether he wanted to or not. I was nae going to be that person. I was going to be supportive and loving and helpful. I do love the lass, so very much. But I…after today, with Tristan…I just could nae handle it one minute longer. I came home wanting to be comforted, wanting to lay down the load for just a moment, and instead I was attacked.” Merlin puts his face in his hand for a moment. “And then I said something horrible and I left.”

Harry sighs. “What did you say?”

“I pointed out that she is nae my flesh and blood. Said those exact words, actually.” Merlin shakes his head and puts his glass down. “He will never forgive me.”

“He will forgive you, Hamish. He loves you. And once he realizes what he’s been doing to you, he will feel horrible and beg your forgiveness.”

“He has nae done anything wrong.”

“Either have you. The two of you were thrown into this thing with Daisy without much chance to really discuss it. He had to take her in immediately, and then, of course, there was no question as to who would keep her. You, being you, were there for him no matter what. I don’t think either of you really took the chance to think about how it would affect yourselves, each other, or your relationship.”

“Have ye been taking classes with Vivien or something?”

“I watch a lot of reality television,” Harry retorts. “You should have said something to him before this.”

“I know,” Merlin says mournfully. “But I was afraid he would get angry and resent me.”

“He might be angry, Hamish, but he doesn’t resent you. I’d bet my life on it.”

“Fuck,” Merlin mutters, leaning back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

“You need to talk to him.”

“Do I? Are ye sure I cannae just move in here?” Merlin says just to get a rise out of Harry.

He’s not disappointed. “Hardly,” Harry snorts. “I do not need a roommate.”

“Pity.” Merlin finishes his drink. “Thank ye, Harry. For the drink, for the ear, for the advice. I am lucky to have ye as a friend.”

“Of course you are.” Harry stands up. “You are welcome to sit here as long as you like, but you will go home.”

“Yes, Harry.” Merlin stands as well and hugs him. “Thank ye.”

 

Between her cold, Merlin’s departure, and Eggsy’s own uneasiness and sad demeanor, Daisy spends the rest of the night fussing and whining. Nothing seems to please her, and Eggsy actually understands. He feels that they’ve turned a corner, turned towards something that could make or break their relationship. As he tries to find ways to calm Daisy, he thinks back on everything that’s happened since her arrival into their home. Not only did they have to learn to watch their language, curb their tempers, rearrange their schedules, but they had to try to hide the scars of their work. She didn’t need to see Eggsy’s injuries, or hear Merlin barking at his employees. And so far, she hadn’t.

Eggsy simply hadn’t thought about the toll this was probably taking on Merlin. Of course he’d agreed to take her in; he loves Eggsy, and loves Daisy. But no matter what he’d told Eggsy at the beginning, this was quite an upheaval for him. He didn’t have much experience around small children other than Daisy, and even then he’d only had her in small doses. He’d blatantly told Eggsy from the start that he was never looking to have children of his own, yet he’d stepped into the shoes of a parent with remarkable ease. He tried to create a warm and loving home for her, but also tried to start shaping her into a decent human being. Daisy was sweet and kind, and obviously intelligent, but she hadn’t been given much guidance on good behavior until now. Until Merlin. Eggsy hadn’t even stepped in to keep her from running down the hall.

“Daisy,” he says in a sharp tone, and she actually stops whining. “I am going to straighten up the kitchen. You can sit on a chair here, or you can go sit in the living room, I don’t care. And when we’re done, yer gonna have a bath. After that you’re going to bed. And I don’t wanna hear another word about it.”

“But…” Daisy takes one look at him and shuts her mouth. Eggsy’s not sure what she sees on his face but apparently it does the job. “Can I have Lady Lily in here?”

“Of course, flower,” he says in a quieter tone.

She curls up on Merlin’s chair and quietly plays with her stuffed animal as Eggsy cleans up the kitchen. She doesn’t say much as they go up for her bath, but she at least calms down enough to play with her toys. When he tries to put her to bed, however, she starts to cry. “Please, don’t leave, Daddy! Don’t wanna go to bed!”

“Good night, Daisy. Be a big girl, good to sleep,” Eggsy coos as he leaves the room.

She wails for the next twenty minutes, howling at the top of her lungs. She’s never been like this for him, although Merlin has mentioned her issues with sleep during Eggsy’s first mission away. He finally cannot stand it a moment longer and goes back to her room. He takes one look at her red face and sighs. “Want Hammy!”

“Me, too, Dais,” he says quietly. “Can ya just sit tight for one second? Gonna change into my jammies, and then I’ll be right back.”

“Kay,” she sniffles.

 

Merlin quietly lets himself back into the house around half-ten, carefully locking the door before hanging up his coat. He freezes in place as he hears an odd creaking coming from above his head. He doesn’t carry a gun, but he does have a switchblade hidden in his belt, and he slowly unfolds it as he creeps up the stairs. The sound gets louder as he approaches Daisy’s room, and he stops a few paces from the door as he hears something else.

“You know it should be easy for a man who’s strong…to say he’s sorry or admit when he’s wrong…I’ve never lost anything I ever missed…but I’ve never been in love like this…” Merlin peeks into the room and sees Eggsy on the rocking chair, a sleeping Daisy on his lap. He’s gently moving the chair with one foot as he slowly rubs her back. “I’m shameless…baby I don’t have a prayer…anytime I see you standing there…I go down upon my knees…” Eggsy sings very quietly, but loud enough Merlin can hear him from the doorway. He bows his head for a moment, closing his eyes as he folds the knife back up and puts it into his belt. The snick of the blade catches Eggsy’s attention and he looks up.

“Country music?” Merlin says with a sad smile.

“Guess you rubbed off on me. Garth Brooks ain’t so bad.”

“Is…is she all right? Has she gotten sicker?” Merlin avoids looking Eggsy in the eye as he approaches the chair, placing the back of his hand on Daisy’s forehead.

“Nah, she’s fine, healthwise. Was pretty upset, though, finally cried herself to sleep.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Kept asking fer ya.”

“Oh, lass, I am sorry,” Merlin whispers. He kneels by the chair and touches her damp cheek. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she gasps sleepily. Merlin smiles at her.

“Hammy! Oh, Hammy, you came back. Daddy said you would.” She reaches out for him.

“Aye, lass, I will always come back to ye.” Merlin takes her from Eggsy’s lap. Eggsy groans and stretches as he stands. “Now, into bed with ye, the hour is late.”

“Hammy,” she says happily, snuggling into bed with her stuffie. “Love you.”

“I love ye as well, Daisy, so very much.” He kisses her forehead. “Pleasant dreams, my dear.”

They go out into the hallway and close the door, finally looking at each other. “Guess…guess we hafta talk,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“Aye…how about a cuppa? I believe I’ve had enough to drink tonight.” Merlin’s stomach rumbles and he blushes. “And perhaps I should eat.”

“Fuck, that’s right, you never got dinner.” Eggsy turns on a heel and hurries down the stairs. 

“Ye dinnae need…”

“Just sit down,” Eggsy says over his shoulder.

Merlin obeys and sits at the table. Eggsy gets the tea started and quickly makes Merlin a sandwich. It isn’t until Merlin’s three bites in that Eggsy finally sits with his own tea. “Thank ye, lad,” Merlin says.

“Course.” Eggsy stirs his tea.

“Lad, I…”

“Babe, I…”

They both stop talking and smile. “Go ahead, Eggsy. I will focus on my dinner.”

Eggsy studies his hands. “M’so fuckin’ sorry, Hamish. Everything you said was right. I did just expect you ta step in and look after her. I expected you to just drop everything and be what she needed whenever she needed it. And that was fucking WRONG. Just because ya don’t hop on a plane to get ta work don’t mean your work ain’t important.”

“It’s fine, Eggsy,” Merlin says gently.

“Don’t,” Eggsy says sharply. “Don’t do that. That right there is part of what caused this mess. You kinda told me you was unhappy, but you never followed through with it. Ya never made me listen.”

“I love her like my own family, Eggsy, but what I said was partially true. She is nae my family, an’ I dinnae have the right…”

“Yeah, ya do. The moment you let her into your home ya had the fucking right,” Eggsy snaps. “Please, babe, don’t do this again, okay? If I’m being a stubborn prick, say to me, ‘Eggsy, quit being a stubborn prick,’ and make me listen. Still gonna love you.”

“I tried to say something, but…I guess I was nae aggressive enough about it,” Merlin agrees. “I was afraid of overstepping.”

“Don’t be.” Eggsy grabs his hand. “Please.”

“Harry said…Harry said part of our problem is that we have nae sat down to discuss any of this, not really. We discussed the basic logistics but did nae set parameters, or talk about expectations.” Merlin frowns. “I do hate saying these words, but I think he’s right.”

“He is, but that ain’t all the problem.” Merlin closes his eyes in expectation of the worst. “It’s my fault,” Eggsy says in a tiny voice, and Merlin’s eyes fly open. Eggsy looks small and miserable. “I…I didn’t wanna be my mum.”

“How in the world would ye be your mother?”

“By pushing Daisy off on someone else…on neighbors and strangers and anyone else who would take her. She used ta take her to the pub and ask the bartender to watch her while she drank.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Didn’t wanna do that.”

“You were fine with Roxy and Harry.”

“They’re practically family. That was like me stepping in when Mum needed someone. But the idea of asking a neighbor…or sending her to a preschool. Was like I was doing the same thing Mum did.” Eggsy sighs. “Know that’s not right, wasn’t even close to the same, but it’s where my head was at. And then I…I felt like I failed her.” Merlin opens his mouth but realizes it’s not the time to talk. “When we took her in, it felt so right. Finally I could make sure she got everything she needed without having to ask Mum if it was okay to give it to her. Toys and pretty clothes, good food, good education. You tried to show me that it was simply spoiling her, but I thought…I thought I could give her what I didn’t have. Shoulda seen that what she needed most was routine and discipline.”

“Leannan, ye have given her so much love and care…that is what she needs and ye have given it to her in spades,” Merlin says. “Ye are still so young, and I am so inexperienced with children. This is a learning situation for all of us.”

“I am so fuckin’ sorry, Hamish.” Tears creep down Eggsy’s cheek. “So sorry you had to deal with what you did at work today, and then deal with me. Hope ya can forgive me. I was…I was stupid.”

“Lad.” Merlin stands up and pulls Eggsy from his chair. “There is nothing to forgive,” he says, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair as he hugs him. “Nothing ye have said or done comes from a place of maliciousness or negativity…ye have meant well. I did too. But we need to communicate from now on. Perhaps Daisy is nae the only one that should see a therapist. Perhaps we could seek out family therapy, make sure we are doing things right for our family.”

“Love ya, Hamish, so fuckin’ much.” Eggsy squeezes him hard.

“And I love ye, Eggsy Unwin.” He tilts Eggsy’s face up and kisses him. “I must ask one thing, though.”

“Anything,” Eggsy says immediately, and Merlin smiles at his rash response. 

“We must start trying to find time for us, along with time for communication. We cannae allow our relationship as lovers to fall behind our relationship as parents. And I dinnae just mean sexually.”

“Yer right. I’ve missed you.”

“And I’ve missed ye as well.” They kiss again, but this time the kiss is a bit more passionate.

“Upstairs?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye.” Merlin takes his hand, kisses it, and starts leading him up to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Almost as one they stop in front of Daisy’s door to check on her. She’s curled up under her covers with her face buried in Lady Lily. “Doesn’t sound too stuffed up,” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye, perhaps the cold will nae get too bad. But she seems to be sleeping soundly.”

“She’s had a rough evening.” Merlin frowns. “No, babe, that weren’t why I said it. Don’t feel guilty.” Eggsy squeezes his hand and they go to the bedroom. He slowly closes the door and leans against it. “I love ya, Hamish.”

“I know, leannan.” Eggsy reaches for Merlin but he shakes his head. “Let me shower…this has been a very long day, and I dinnae feel my best.”

“I’ll come with you.” Eggsy leads the way into the en suite before Merlin can protest. By the time Merlin has the water running Eggsy is naked, standing by the shower stall wearing nothing but a smile. The smile grows as Merlin leers at him. “See something ya like?”

“Aye,” Merlin growls. He strips as well and steps into the shower. 

Eggsy goes in with him but doesn’t even try to kiss him. Instead he bathes Merlin, starting with the top of his head and working his way down. He alternates between scrubbing and massaging until Merlin is leaning against the wall and groaning. “Feel good, babe?”

“Aye,” Merlin mumbles. Eggsy smiles and finally kisses Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Know ya had a shit day today, babe, and I didn’t make it any better.”

“Ye are making it better now,” Merlin promises.

They finally step out of the shower and dry themselves off. Eggsy glances at Merlin, who takes the towel from him and hangs it carefully over the shower bar. He then advances on Eggsy, pushes him up against the bathroom wall, and gives him long slow kisses that take his breath away. “Babe,” Eggsy moans. “Gotta move this to the bedroom…don’t think your knees will like the floor in here.”

“I could always hold ye.” Before Eggsy know what’s happening, Merlin has picked him up by his arse, wrapping Eggsy’s legs around his waist. 

Eggsy hisses as his back hits the cold wall but sighs a bit as their hardening cocks rub together. “Neanderthal,” he says with a grin, biting Merlin’s shoulder. “But yer back would hate this. Put me down.”

“As ye wish.” Merlin carries him into the bedroom and deposits him on the bed. Eggsy laughs as he bounces a bit. Merlin slowly crawls up the bed to settle between his legs. “I do love ye, Eggsy Unwin.” He slowly stretches out until he’s covering Eggsy’s body with his own.

“Don’t deserve you, Hamish.” 

“I beg to differ.” Merlin rolls to the side a bit so he has better access to Eggsy’s body.

One arm wraps under Eggsy, pulling him as close as possible. The other wanders over Eggsy’s skin, sometimes gently trailing with a whisper-soft touch, others grabbing and kneading the muscle. Eggsy whimpers into Merlin’s mouth, his own hand drawing lazy circles over Merlin’s nipples, a place he knows is quite sensitive. “Hamish,” Eggsy sighs as Merlin’s hand rests on his hip. “You feel so good.”

“As do ye…your body is perfect.” Merlin gently pushes Eggsy flat on his back and begins to nibble his way down Eggsy’s chest.

“Oh, GOD,” Eggsy groans, trying to keep his voice down. His hips arch up out of their own volition, and Merlin chuckles as Eggsy’s cock smacks against his chin.

“Eager.”

“Course I’m fucking eager…know exactly how evil you can be!”

“Nae, lad, not tonight.” Merlin dips his tongue in Eggsy’s belly button as he continues down. “I wish to worship ye, relearn every inch of ye.” 

Eggsy throws his arm over his face to muffle his shout. “Fuck, your tongue,” he gasps. 

“What?” Merlin asks innocently, licking Eggsy from root to head. He meets Eggsy’s gaze as his tongue slowly swirls around, occasionally dipping into the slit. He laps his way back down again, tonguing each of Eggsy’s balls until he’s writhing.

“Babe…ya know…fucking Christ…ya know what that does to me…”

“I do indeed.” Merlin slides his hands under Eggsy’s arse to lift him up a bit and Eggsy eagerly bends his knees up to his chest. “Oh, someone is greedy.”

“Someone wants fucked,” Eggsy corrects him. He makes a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sigh as Merlin’s tongue teases lower.

“Is that so, my Eggsy?” Merlin’s thumbs massage Eggsy’s lower thighs, occasionally tickling over the spot below Eggsy’s balls, but not going where Eggsy wants them.

“Babe, please…please touch me…”

“I am touching ye.” Merlin actually rubs his face along Eggsy’s cock and balls, dragging his tongue along almost as an afterthought.

“Brat,” Eggsy snaps.

“Brat? Oh, I can be a brat.” Merlin gently blows on Eggsy’s pucker, chuckling as the muscle involuntarily spasms.

“You fuckin’ wanker,” Eggsy says. He gasps so hard he almost chokes as Merlin’s tongue darts out over his hole. “Yes…oh fuck, yes…”

Merlin says nothing, simply kisses and sucks until Eggsy slowly lowers his legs, digging his heels into Merlin’s back. Merlin spreads him with both hands, using his thumbs to occasionally tease along with his tongue. Eggsy’s so turned on he can no longer control his body. He wriggles and writhes on the bed, hands shaking as they pet along the top of Merlin’s head. Merlin finally pulls away, kissing his way back up Eggsy’s thighs, his abdomen, his chest. “Ye are an absolute temptation, Eggsy. I could do that all day.”

“Nope.” Eggsy quickly rolls them over and straddles Merlin’s thighs. He adjusts himself until his balls are over Merlin’s, their cocks touching. He leans over and digs through the nightstand drawer, coming back with lube and a condom. He squirts lube over their cocks and they both hiss. His eyes never leave Merlin’s face as he strokes them both in one hand. “Love the way ya feel, babe. Love how we move together, how we look together.”

Merlin reaches for his shoulders and pulls him down until he can kiss him. “Ye were meant for me, my Eggsy.”

Eggsy rests his forehead against Merlin’s as he continues to stroke their cocks. “Fuck…feel so fuckin’ good…Christ…ya know just how to drive me crazy.”

“One of my many talents.” Merlin grabs the lube and flips them back over again.

Eggsy throws his arms up over his head, no longer able to think rationally. He feels Merlin bend his legs and move them so he can start to open Eggsy for his cock. Eggsy whispers between whines, telling Merlin things he probably won’t remember in the morning. Begging him, pleading with him, needy and unashamed. When Merlin finally grabs the condom and opens it, Eggsy breathes, “Oh thank fuckin’ God.” Merlin chuckles and kisses him quiet.

When he finally moves to push inside, Merlin leans down to weave his fingers through Eggsy’s above Eggsy’s head. Eggsy arches his hips a bit and wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist. They’re both silent as Merlin slides all the way in, and once he’s balls deep, he whispers, “I love ye so much, my beautiful Eggsy.”

Eggsy cannot believe that they’ve allowed other issues in their lives to come between them, to come into the middle of THIS. He wraps himself around Merlin as tightly as he can, heels digging into Merlin’s arse. “I love you.” 

He clenches Merlin’s hands as hard as he can, and no words are spoken as Merlin makes love to him. The frantic passion is gone, replaced with something deep and quiet and beautiful. Merlin pulls back a bit to look into his eyes, occasionally kissing him on the eyelids, the nose, his lips. Eggsy begins to grunt a bit, the orgasm starting to weave into being as Merlin continues to thrust inside. Merlin pulls back further, getting up a bit onto his knees so he can reach Eggsy’s cock. One hand remains on Eggsy’s hip, but the other slowly strokes him, moving in perfect synchronization with his hips. Eggsy whines a bit, head falling back as the feeling gets stronger. Merlin changes his angle ever so slightly and suddenly Eggsy’s coming, the orgasm so powerful that tears actually come to his eyes. As soon as Eggsy’s cock stops twitching Merlin moves to cover him with his body once more, thrusting in with a quiet force that soon has him coming as well.

They pant in each other’s arms, Merlin reaching up to gently push some sweaty hair from Eggsy’s face. “Thank ye for this, Eggsy. For not letting me go…for giving me another chance.”

“Ain’t like that,” Eggsy murmurs. “Would never let you go, and ya don’t need another chance, because you didn’t do nothing wrong. We was both stupid, that’s all…and we ain’t gonna be stupid like that again, right?”

“Right,” Merlin murmurs. He pulls out and slowly rolls to the side. “I think we need another shower…but a quick one. I’m knackered.”

“Yeah…and someone we know ain’t gonna care how knackered we are.” Eggsy pulls Merlin in for another kiss before they get up and head for the shower.

They quickly rinse off, dry off a second time and put on pajamas before crawling into bed. “We can fix this,” Merlin says confidently.

“Course we can.” Eggsy snuggles close.

“It will take work, lad. A lot of work…and…” Merlin actually shudders at the word. “Communication.”

“You shoulda been communicating a long time ago, ya idiot.”

“I’m Scottish. We don’t communicate. We scowl and look irritated.”

“Ya got that part down,” Eggsy says, and giggles when Merlin pokes him. “Nah, I get it. I gotta communicate, too. Daisy deserves the best from us, and I don’t care how much work it takes.”

“Aye.” Merlin settles down onto his pillow and kisses Eggsy’s head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given such lovely feedback, and most of all, ginormous thanks to eggsyobsessed for the gorgeous inspirational artwork. I love you!!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as zebraljb

NINE  
Eight months later

Merlin shakes the rain from his umbrella and carefully drops it into its holder. As he removes his jacket he hears Daisy’s voice float down the hall from the kitchen. “Make sure they’re even, Daddy.”

“Yes, flower,” Eggsy says obediently. Merlin grins as he tiptoes down the hall. He peeks into the kitchen and sighs to himself. Daisy is seated on a chair with Eggsy standing behind her, carefully putting her hair into two braids.

“Because they gotta be even or I’ll look stupid.”

“You will look gorgeous, Dais. The prettiest girl in the whole Kindergarten.”

“It’s my first day, I gotta make an impression. First impressions are very important.”

Eggsy stops braiding. “You’ve been spendin’ way too much time with Mr. Harry.”

“Mr. Harry says ya only got one chance to make a first impression, so ya gotta do it right,” Daisy continues. “A smile and a firm handshake.”

“I don’t think ya gotta give anyone a firm handshake on your first day of school,” Eggsy says, and Merlin can tell he’s trying not to laugh. “Besides, you’re gonna look so pretty in your new dress that ya won’t need to shake anyone’s hand.” He weaves the elastic around the bottom of the second braid. “There. Perfectly even.” He lays a ruler across her head. “Yep, even.” He hands Daisy a hand mirror and lets her look.

“Are you gonna be able to do this tomorrow morning?” Daisy asks skeptically. “I dunno why Hammy couldn’t do it. He’s much better at hair than you.”

“You wound me,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated hand over his heart. “Hamish usually has to be up and out the door before me, so we don’t wanna make him late.”

“Mr. Harry is late all the time.”

“Mr. Harry is the boss.”

Daisy gives him the mirror. “Why can’t I wear my new dress tonight? Mr. Harry will want to see it since he buyed it for me.”

“Bought,” Eggsy corrects. “We will take a bunch of pictures tomorrow, Daisy. Ya don’t wanna get ice cream on it, do you?”

“No,” Daisy admits. “Daddy, I’m scared.”

Merlin tenses but doesn’t go into the room. “Why, flower?” Eggsy sits down and pulls her onto his lap. Her legs are longer now but she still has no problem cuddling close.

“What if they don’t like me? What if they make fun of me?”

“Now, Dais, ya know that ain’t gonna happen. No one made fun of ya when ya started preschool…and everyone liked ya there.”

“They liked the biscuits Hammy made.”

Merlin grins as Eggsy says, “Yeah, he makes real good biscuits. But you’re nice and friendly and smart. Kids are gonna love ya. Bet they’re all nervous, too…they’re gonna worry you don’t like them.”

“I like everybody.”

“Because your’re a good girl.” Eggsy hugs her close. “My good girl.”

Merlin takes this opportunity to stride into the room. Eggsy’s been having a hard time grasping the idea that his little flower is ready for Kindergarten. “Well, who is this young lady with the beautiful braids?”

“Hammy, did Daddy get them straight?” Daisy hops down and walks backwards toward Merlin. 

“They are perfectly perfect in every way,” Merlin tells her, gently tugging one of the braids. “Your Daddy did a wonderful job, as usual.” He bends down to kiss Eggsy. “Hello, lad.”

“Hey, babe.” Eggsy smiles up at him, his eyes wet. 

“So…sandwiches for dinner, so we have room for ice cream?” Merlin suggests.

“Sounds good…Harry said he’ll meet us at the ice cream shop at half-six.” Eggsy starts to get up.

“I might have a few presents in my pocket.” Merlin starts patting his pockets, trying his best to control his nerves. This sounded so much better in his head, but now that it’s actually happening, he’s petrified.

“Presents?” He can almost see Daisy’s ears perk up.

“Yes. Ah, here we are. A present for ye, my Daisy.” He hands her a tiny box.

She opens it and gasps. “Oh, Hammy, it’s so pretty.” She touches the tiny daisy pendant on a gold chain.

“The sparkle in the middle is an actual diamond,” he tells her. “I thought ye might like to wear it to school for your first day tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Hammy, thank you.” He kneels down so she can hug him. “Thank you so much.”

“Ye are welcome, lass.” Merlin turns to face Eggsy.

“Do I get a necklace, too?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin.

“Nae,” Merlin says. He pulls a small box from another pocket and opens it. “I thought perhaps a ring.”

The smile falls from Eggsy’s face. “W-what?”

“I love ye so much, Eggsy. Ye are the dream I never thought I could have, the happy ending I never felt I deserved. Ye are everything to me, and while I am so happy as we are, I think I might be even happier if ye would agree to marry me.” Merlin’s mouth goes dry as he looks up at Eggsy.

“I…Hamish.” Eggsy reaches out one finger, and it shakes as he touches the ring. “Yes. Jesus Christ, yes.” 

Merlin barely gets the ring onto Eggsy’s finger before he’s yanked to his feet and kissed hard. “Really?” He manages to whisper against Eggsy’s mouth. “Ye are saying yes?”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Eggsy whispers back.

“YAY!” Daisy yells, and starts skipping around the kitchen. For once Merlin doesn’t tell her to walk.

“Yay,” Merlin echoes, kissing Eggsy again.

THE END


End file.
